Taking on the Keeper
by green-gremlin
Summary: Shy, alone, depressed. Will Aurora-Jade ever find her happy ever after? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1Taking on the Keeper

Background information. Your name is Aurora-Jade Cent (A.J. for short, but you do have other nicknames as you will soon find out). You have platinum blonde hair, down to your bum. Which you always wear in a plate. Your eyes are storm blue (not dark blue, but not light. Kind of bluey greyie purple. Weird but cool!). You have very pale skin. You are 6ft tall, but very skinny and light; people are able to pick you up very easily. You were born in Scotland, but your parents are both Americans and insisted you attended their old school in America (Washington School of Witchcraft-It was an all girls school, but the boys school was next door and you had most of your classes with them). You were always bullied in school, due to your Scottish accent and your appearance. No one really liked you, so you didn't have any friends. Luckily you had found escape in flying and more importantly Quiditch (although it isn't as big in Washington as it is in Hogwarts!). You were the team keeper and captain (wonder who that reminds me of?), and you are totally obsessed by it (Who can blame you? I would be!). Although you had your flying and Quiditch, you became more and more depressed with each year you were at Washington, and at the end of your firth year you slit your wrists in an attempt to kill yourself (you had been cutting yourself for over a year by this point). When this happened your parents decided it was time for you to change schools, and this is where the story begins, you are starting your sixth year.

You clime aboard the Hogwarts express and begin looking for a carriage that is empty. You know your mum and dad want to say goodbye, but you just want to be alone. Its 15 minutes before the train leaves so there are still a lot of carriages empty. You chose to sit in the one right at the end of the train (Furthest away from people who might judge you). You curl up in one of the seats beside the window, and ignore your parents who are now banging on the window and waving. Pulling out a book, you begin to read (I don't care what book it is, as long as its about Quiditch! Like I said you obsessed!). In no time at all the train starts moving and you leave your parents standing, waving on the station. _Good_ you thought as you continued reading.

"Do you mind if we sit in here?" asked a male voice from the door. You just mumbled something which sounded like a mix between sure and whatever. The voice took this as a yes and three people walked into the carriage and sat opposite you. You just ignore them and keep reading.

"Bloody hell, not another into Quiditch" exclaimed one of the people, in a very loud and exaggerated fashion. Your eyes finally flicked from the book, just from a second, and you saw what the people looked like who were sitting with you. There were two red heads, who appeared to be twins, and a brunette. All three were boys, and all three were good looking. You couldn't of cared less though; all good looking boys had made it there life to torture you, so why should these three be any different. Unfortunately another voice answered the first and you quickly realised it was the twins speaking,

"Yeah, don't know what people see in the stupid sport, its not like its a matter of life and death". You couldn't hold your tongue any longer (hey, I told you, your obsessed)

"No" you snapped, "Its more important than that". The twins looked amused at this, but the brunette gave you a very warm smile and you noticed his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, which were sparkling.

"Arh, so she speaks" said one of the twins, moving over and sitting next to you. "My name, fair lady, is George, and that over there is my twin brother Fred". Fred gave you a small bow and then started speaking. "We are the famous Weasley twin, I'm sure you've heard of us" he smiled at you, trying to get you to respond, but once again you had buried your head in your book, and were praying that they would leave you alone. They didn't. George quickly pulled the book away from you and passed it to Fred. "Now, may we enquire your name?" he said, grinning at you innocently.

"Will you two leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want you disturbing her. So let the lady get back to her book" said the brunette, fixing the twins with a look.

"When she gives us her name Oliver" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry" said Oliver to you, giving you another warm smile, "they are so rude, I can't take them anywhere!".

"No were not" yelled Fred, looking offended, "we told her our names, the least she could do is give us hers, and anyway, you still haven't told her yours, so don't be a hypercritic". George just nodded at this, and fixed Oliver with a look.

"Fine" he sighed, rolling his eyes a little "Hello, my name is Oliver Wood, and please may I enquire what your name is?" he asked offering you his hand. You nervously took it and smiled shyly.

"I'm Aurora-Jade Cent" you mutter, praying that they just left it at that.

"Aurora-Jade?" George asked, leaning closer to you, "doesn't suit you". You spun to look at him, a little shocked. No one had ever said that before, they were mean but they never mentioned your name.

"What my brother means is, you are far too pretty for that name" said Fred, smiling at the look you had just given his brother. You just rolled your eyes at this; you had experienced this before, boys trying to make you think they like you, just so they can hurt you more.

"What?" they both asked in unison, looking a little upset and surprised that you hadn't taken their complement as they expected you would. Even Oliver was looking at you surprised.

"I've heard it all before" you muttered, as you looked out the window, "People trying to make me believe they like me, just so they can hurt me, so save it" you finished, tears brimming in your eyes at the memories of your old school.

"OMG, we would never hurt you" yelled George, grabbing your hand and moving even closer.

"Yeah and we do like you" finished Fred, moving so he was knelt in front of you, and taking your other hand.

"Why would we want to hurt someone we hardly know?" asked Oliver, leaning forward slightly, "the only people we would intentionally hurt are Slytherin. You're not a Slytherin are you?" he finished, looking at you hopefully.

"No" you said dejectedly, "I'm in, urm, Gryffindor, I think". All three boys brightened up no end at hearing this.

"Same as us" Fred told you, while George grinned like an idiot.

"Now you've got to be our friend" Fred continued, "and we can say we know the prettiest girl at school". You just rolled your eyes again, because you couldn't believe anyone would believe you were pretty, especially not today. You were wearing a pair of grey baggy jeans with holes in the knees, and a large, baggy, black '_Believe It, This Chicks Hazardous'_ t-shirt, which had begun to fade.

"Why don't you believe us when we say your pretty?" asked Oliver, with a worried expression on his face.

"Because I'm not pretty, no one has ever thought I was and no one ever will" you answered, all the memories of the last few years flooding back to you.

"Well your wrong" said George, squeezing your hand slightly, "you **ARE** pretty and all three of us think so". Your mind was beginning to get confused, usually people would have given up with trying to convince you they like you by now, but these three were still at it.

"Why?" you finally asked, confusion showing in your voice.

"You're unique" Oliver said smiling, "most girls at school dress the same, act the same, and have no personality of their own, but you are different, a rare find, and a very precious one." he finished, causing you to blush a little.

"Finally, a good reaction" yelled Fred clapping, "Now all we need is a smile and I know I can at least die happy".

"Yeah same here" said George smiling sweetly to you. The twins both sat looking sweetly at you and randomly pulling funny faces, hoping to make you laugh. It didn't work.

"So…Aurora, it is alright if I call you that isn't it?" asked Oliver, sitting back in his seat and fixing you with a friendly gaze.

"Yeah fine, but most people call me A.J." you answered, not understanding why they were being nice to you.

"I prefer Aurora, much prettier, like a princess. Anyway, do you play Quiditch or just watch it?" he asked, hope now filling his eyes.

"Oh no, not Quiditch! **SAVE ME**!" the twins exclaimed in unison, in a very over exaggerated tones.

"Yes Oliver, I used to play that is" you answered, ignoring the twins, who were now pretending to die of boredom.

"What position?" he asked leaning forward and also ignoring the twins.

"I was Keeper" you replied. With this both the twins and Oliver looked at you surprised (don't know why!)

"That's cool, I'm keeper for the Gryffindor team, but maybe if you are good you could be my substitute in case I'm unable to play" Oliver said, smiling at you.

"Yeah Wood here is the captain" chuckled Fred, rolling his eyes, "but I mean who would want such a boring job?"

You looked at him hotly and replied "Well I used to be captain at my old school, its an interesting job if you ask me". Fred began to blush at his mistake while George and Oliver laughed at him.

"Well if you say its interesting then I must be, its just Oliver makes it look boring" Fred back pedalled hoping not to of offended you. You just nodded silently and looked back out of the window.

"Princess Aurora, are we annoying you?" asked George, making you turn to face him once again.

"Not really" you replied, "I'm just used to sitting in silence".

"Oh how awful" exclaimed Fred, putting on a fake expression of hatred, "Silence shouldn't exist, don't you agree George?". George nodded and smiled at you again. The four of you sat in silence for a few minutes, until someone opened the carriage door. A boy with croaked teeth stood there. Oliver, Fred, and George all jumped up when they saw him.

"What do you want Flint?" growled Oliver taking a step towards the door.

"I came to rescue the young lady" the boy replied taking a step into the carriage.

"She doesn't need rescuing" Oliver replied, still in the same tone.

"I beg to differ" the boy said, grabbing your arm. He pulled you close to him and held you there strongly as you tried to break free. "Hello my dear, I'm Marcus Flint, and what may I ask is your name?".

"Let go of me and then maybe Ill tell you" you hissed, still trying to break free. He loosened his grip on you and you managed to pull away, but he kept hold of your arm.

"Your name?" he pressed.

"Aurora-Jade Cent, now please let me go" you said in a scared tone. He didn't but Fred, George and Oliver all walked over to you.

"She said let go" growled Fred.

"Whatever" Flint said finally letting go of your arm, "Ill see you around pretty" and with that he spun around and walked quickly out.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he put his arm around your waist gently, and leading over to the seat next to where he had been sitting.

"Fine" you muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_"Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he put his arm around your waist gently, and leading over to the seat next to where he had been sitting. _

_"Fine" you mutter. _

**Story Start**

You sit down and slip into a dark(er) mood. "Princess ignore him, he's a stupid Slytherin" George told you sitting opposite you.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you even had to meet him" Fred continued, sitting next to his brother in the seat opposite Oliver.

"What did you call me just then?" you suddenly snapped, noticing the new nickname they had given you.

"Princess" George said, not seeming at all ashamed by this.

"Why?" you cautiously asked, not sure if you wanted to know the answer.

"Because you seem like a princess to me, and there is a muggle story, called urm…Fred can you remember?" George began.

"Sleeping Beauty" Fred answered, knowing what his brother was on about.

"Oh yeah, anyway the princess in that is called Aurora. Therefore you must be a princess" George finished, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well I don't like it" you informed him, and look of hatred on your face. The truth was you actually liked it, but you weren't going to let him know that. You still weren't totally convinced they liked you, and you were also in a very dark mood (if you don't know what I mean by this Ill explain. I mean you're depressed, and moody. Not a happy bunny).

"Ok" George said, not seeming to have taken any notice. You all sat in silence for a while, until a woman with a trolley knocked on your door.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked. You shook your head, but Oliver and the twins all jumped up and ran over. When they came back to sit down they all had A LOT of sweets.

"Chocolate frog?" Oliver asked, offering you one. You shook your head again, but he wouldn't take a no. He placed the frog in your lap and then sat looking at you expectantly.

"What?" you finally asked, a little annoyed by the fact he was just staring at you.

"**EAT**" he almost shouted with the look a little child gets in a sweet shop.

"I don't want it" you replied sharply, picking it up and giving him it back.

"Why not?" Oliver asked giving you it straight back.

"I…" you were silenced when he placed a bar of chocolate in your open mouth.

"Now you must eat that, its got your spit on it" he laughed, giving you his sweetest smile. You gave in. You ate the chocolate, and then curled up in your chair and prepared for a good sulk. You sit there sulking and the boys notice. But instead of trying to talk you out of your sulk, they start tickling you.

"Stop it" you almost scream.

"Not until you smile and stop being so moody" Fred laughed.

"Stop it" you yelled again.

"No!" the three boys yelled back. You tried so hard not to give in and you lasted for a good five minutes, but slowly your mood began to lighten, and you suddenly let a little giggle escape your lips. You had been so depressed over the last five years you thought you had forgotten how to laugh, but no.

"Did the princess just giggle?" George said, emphasing the word Princess.

"No I didn't and don't call me that" you said in almost a whisper, trying not to laugh again, but within a couple of seconds you started giggling again, but this time you couldn't stop.

"I think gentlemen we have succeeded in our task" Oliver said, and the three boys stopped tickling you.

"Now no more moodiness" George laughed, sticking his tongue out at you. You couldn't understand these boys, why were they so desperate to cheer you up. Their behaviour called for only one kind of action, sarcasm, and A LOT of it. (Sorry if I don't get this right, I never really understand sarcasm. Yet I use it a lot! Weird!!!)

"Me moody? Never!" you said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. The boys laughed at this comment.

"You know, you really are unique!" spluttered George through his laughter.

"Yeah, really glad we sat with you" Fred continued in the same fashion as his brother. Oliver managed to stop laughing, and smiled at you, making you feel unsure again.

"Well Id love to say the feeling is mutual, but that would be a lie" you responded to the twins, causing them to stop laughing straight away. All three of them looked at each other confused and a little upset.

"I'm sorry" muttered Oliver looking down at his feet like a little kid, "I just wanted to know you better". Your ice cold heart began to melt at this, he seemed so honest. The twins didn't say anything; they just kept their eyes on the ground. A bit of you wanted to apologise, but the rest of you was screaming

_No, they'll only start again. _You just sat there in silence for about an hour, arguing with yourself. Occasionally you would catch one of the boys looking at you, but they always quickly looked back at the ground. It was getting dark by the time someone finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" you muttered, looking at each of them in turn. The twins both looked at you grinning once again and Oliver looked at you warmly.

"Want to explain?" he asked, leaning slightly forward and meeting your eyes.

"Not really" you instantly replied, turning your head slightly so you couldn't see those chocolate Eyes.

"Why" he started but was interrupted by a loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we shall be arriving at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 20 minutes, please ensure you are changed into your robes before we arrive". The twins laughed at your worried expression, when you realised you didn't know where to change and you weren't going to change in front of them.

"Don't worry well show you" you both said in unison. The four of you set off and quickly got changed. You then sat back in the carriage and they tried to make you tell them why you were so moody towards them, but you wouldn't. Finally you arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The four of you set off and quickly got changed. You then sat back in the carriage and they tried to make you tell them why you were so moody towards them, but you wouldn't. Finally you arrived at Hogwarts. Oliver linked arms with you, before you were able to wander off, while the twins walked ahead.

"I'm really glad you're at Hogwarts" Oliver whispered as you followed the twins towards a carriage. You just ignored him, trying not to notice the flip your stomach did when he said this. You didn't know what was wrong with you, why was this boy making you feel like this. You quickly put it down to him being the first person to ever be nice to you. "I'm glad all the other carriages were full, I wouldn't want to have been anywhere else" he continued, unknown to you watching your reaction closely. Again you ignored him, but for an instant a rose colour filled your cheeks, and Oliver saw it. "Will you help me practice Quiditch sometime?" he asked a cheeky smile beginning to form on his lips. You finally turned a saw how close to you he actually was, "Well?" he prompted, locking eyes with you.

"Of…Of course" you managed to stammer, quickly turning away from his beautiful eyes.

"Good" he said, smiling silently to himself.

**Oliver's Point of View!**

"Wow, what is with this girl?" you (a.k.a Oliver) thought as you slowly walked with her towards the carriages. You had just asked her to practice Quiditch with you, and when she said yes it felt like all your Christmas had come at once. _Snap out of it Oliver_ your head was screaming, yet you couldn't. There was something strangely intoxicating about her. The way she frowned, the way she pouted, the fear which lined her eyes, her illusiveness about her past, her hair, her perfect features, but mostly her love of Quiditch. _Why would she like someone like you_ your mind now screamed at you. "Worthless" you muttered to yourself.

"Pardon?" asked Aurora, making you jump. You hadn't realised you had said that aloud.

"Nothing, just thinking about the team" you covered quickly, praying she bought it.

"Oh" she muttered, turning away. But as she did you could see the hurt in her eyes, those beautiful eyes you could stare into forever, and you knew she hadn't bought it.

"Will you sit with me at dinner?" you suddenly asked out of no where. You didn't know how you would take it if she said no.

"Sure" she muttered keeping her head down.

"Oye, you two, anytime this century" yelled Fred leaning out of the door of one of the carriages close by. You both walked over to it, and you offered your hand to Aurora to help her in. To your surprise she took it. You looked up, and noticed her looking at you for a second, but there was something different about it, about her eyes, something warm in them. You got in quickly after her, closing the door. You sat next to her (due to the twins sitting opposite you). The twins were twittering on again about some insignificant thing, just like they always did. But Aurora seemed to be listening intently, so you didn't interrupt.

**Back to your point of view**

You sat there silently trying not to seem rude. The twins were telling you about some joke they had played on one of their older brothers over the summer, you weren't really listening, but you tried to look interested so you wouldn't offend them. _Why isn't Oliver saying anything_ you wondered as you sneaked a little look at him. You noticed his eyes were fixed on you, as if absentmindedly. You flicked your eyes back to the twins. _OMG I've got something on me. He could at least tell me, instead of just staring_ you wiped your hand over your face, as if it was just some nervous thing (I fiddle with my hair when I'm nervous). You prayed you had removed whatever Oliver was staring at. Suddenly you heard the twins exclaim something very loudly.

"OMG Oliver, stop staring, your making the poor lady nervous" screamed George, as Fred took you hand (the one you had wiped your face with) and then felt your pulse.

"She'll survive this time" he then announced in a very pompous sounding tone, causing George to laugh and a slight smile to form on your lips. _Does that mean I haven't got something on me? Then why was Oliver staring? _you wondered, as the twins got back to their story (You know the one you weren't listening to). You carefully looked back at him, but he was now looking out of the window, a slight blush tingeing his neck. You turned your attention back to the twins, and finally started to listen, just in time to hear that they still hadn't undone the charm they put on their brothers prefect badge. They continued telling you all about their brothers. By the time they had shut up you had reached the castle. Oliver was the first to get out and again he offered you his hand _He's so perfect, No, No, No, I don't mean that, God why am I even thinking it? _you thought as you took Oliver's hand and climbed down. You didn't notice that neither of you let go once you were down, or while you were walking to the Great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Oliver was the first to get out and again he offered you his hand Hes so perfect, No, No, No, I dont mean that, God why am I even thinking it? you thought as you took Olivers hand and climbed down. You didn't notice that neither of you let go once you were down, or while you were walking to the Great hall. _

You both finally realised as you were walking into the great hall and the twins started whistling at you. Letting go of each others hands quickly, you continued into the hall. Four tables were in the main part of this hall with big banners over the top. And at the end of the hall was another table with the teachers sat at it. You followed Oliver to one of the tables and sat down next to him. The twins sat opposite you two.

"What cha think?" George asked, leaning towards you.

"Its very big" you mutter, blushing slightly when you realised how stupid you sounded. All three of the boys laughed at this, causing a few people to look at the four of you. A girl walked over and sat next to Oliver.

"Hi Ollie" she purred "Miss me?" all the time fluttering her eye lashes at him. Oliver leant away from her a little (and nearer to you).

"Hello Sookie" he muttered. The twins were looking coldly at this new comer.

"So" she continued, leaning even more towards him, "Whose this?" she purred, looking at you horribly, before turn her eyes back to Oliver and fluttering her eye lashes again.

"Oh Sookie, this is Aurora-Jade Cent, Aurora this is Sookie Santon, she's a Ravenclaw" Oliver whimpered leaning even more onto you, to escape Sookie.

"Hi Anna" Sookie said, not looking at you.

"Its Aurora" the twins snapped, standing up and fixing her with even colder looks.

"Whatever" she muttered, finally sitting back up. "Well I guess Ill see you around Ollie" she purred at him, as she stood up and strolled meaningfully towards another table.

"God she's a bitch" said Fred, still staring at her retreating back. You looked out of the corner of your eye at Oliver who was now sitting back in his seat, his eyes were fixed on you and he looked really worried.

"Whats wrong?" you muttered, turning to face him again.

"Nothing, I was just worried that Sookie might have offended you" he admitted, turning slightly red.

"Im fine" you muttered, trying to smile, even though you didnt feel fine.

"You sure" he said leaning slightly forward, staring deeply into your eyes as he did this. _OMG, his eyes are so beautiful_ you thought to yourself as you nodded to him.

Fast forward

You are sat in the common room, listening to a lot of people talking to you about how nice it was at Hogwarts. You had met them all during dinner, and discovered most were in your year. (Ok, I know this isnt true to the book, but Oliver is in the same year as the twins, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie). At the moment a very nice girl called Angelina was telling you how obsessed Oliver is with Quiditch. You couldn't see why she was moaning though; you thought of Quiditch in just the same way. Time passed really quickly and the next thing you knew it was 11:30. You and the girls all decided to head off to bed, so you said night and went upstairs. You discovered your bed was next to the window. The girls kept chatting and giggly while you quickly got ready for bed.

"Night girls" you yawned as you slowly drifted off to sleep. Your last thought was _Why are people being so nice?_, but you lapsed into sleep straight after it. The next morning you woke up at 5:30 feeling refreshed. You quickly got up and grabbed some clothes. You picked your outfit and headed to the shower. You stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over you. As it did, you looked at the scares which criss-crossed you wrists, and up your arms. Looking at them only made you remember the hell you had gone through over the last few years. _They seem nice around here_ you thought to yourself as you climbed out and dried. You pulled on your chosen outfit, and walked down to the common room, grabbing a book on the way down. When you entered the common room it was 6:15, meaning everyone was still asleep, so you curled up on the sofa and began reading. At about 6:40 you heard someone walking down the stairs. You turned around slightly to see who it was.

"Morning" yawned Oliver as he saw you, "Your up early". He came and sat next to you, and smiled sweetly at you.

"I usually am" you muttered, feeling a little nervous around him once again.

"Yeah same here" he said, "Fancy practicing some Quiditch with me for a bit?" he asked, hope filling his voice.

"Sure" you answered, a little surprised by his question.

"I usually practice by myself early in the morning" he informed you, when he saw your surprise, "Id love some company".


	5. Chapter 5

-1_"Fancy practicing some Quiditch with me for a bit?" he asked, hope filling his voice. _

_"Sure" you answered, a little surprised by his question. _

_"I usually practice by myself early in the morning" he informed you, when he saw your surprise, "Id love some company"._

So you ran up to your dorm and grabbed your broom. Then you both set off to the Quiditch pitch. You walked in silence most of the way, feeling unsure of what to say now you were alone with him. _Why am I acting like? Hes just a boy, a boy who will probably push me off my broom the first chance he gets _you thought to yourself.

"So? Urm, haveyougotaboyfriend?" Oliver asked suddenly, and very quickly, but you still heard what he said.

"No" you almost whispered, thinking how weird you must be compared to other girls who had had at least one boyfriend.

"Good" Oliver said very quietly, almost so quiet you couldnt hear him.

"And Whys that?" you ask in the most level tone you could manage, due to anger beginning to well up inside you at this comment.

"Nothing, just, urm, never mind" he muttered, a pink flush beginning to rise on his cheeks.

"No, go on" you said, still managing to keep your voice level. He just looked at his feet, looking all of a sudden more insecure than you felt.

"I meant nothing, just that I think your to perfect for any boy to deserve" he rambled, as you kept staring at him. You were now walking across the grounds, in sight of the Quiditch pitch.

"Im not perfect" you managed to mutter; a little shocked that Oliver would even say you were (Even if he didn't mean it! But he does!!!).

"You have no idea how perfect you are" Oliver replied instantly, stopping, and forcing you to look at him, "you just so shy, you should believe in yourself more". With this he pulled you into a hug and you continued walking to the Quiditch pitch. _OMG he thinks I'm perfect! Or is he just saying that? OMG why am I even thinking about him? He'll only hurt me_ you thought as you closed the remaining distance to the quiditch pitch.

Well the two of you had a great time practicing. And when you finally got in, you went straight to breakfast. It was 8:00 already. There weren't many people up yet, so you and Oliver took your time eating breakfast, chatting about whatever came into your mind. By the time you had finally finished its 8:45, but the twins still hadn't appeared. You both walk back to the common room in the hope of having a shower while everyone else was still in bed or at breakfast. Unfortunately when you reached the common room, Angelina and the twins were waiting for you. They bombarded you with questions for what seemed like an eternity, and you didn't manage to get a shower until 10:30.

**Fast Forward**

Its now three weeks into term, and you have become best friends with Angelina and Alicia, as well as the twins and Oliver. You have only had a couple of run ins with Sookie, but they were bad enough. She seemed to have some weird idea that you and Oliver were a couple, and she didn't like that idea. But apart from that, everything is going fine. The teachers had been told the real reason you left your old school, so have been keeping a good eye on you and telling you that if you ever need someone to talk to or advice they were there. Even Snape had been treating you kindly, which was weird as all the other Gryffindor had told you. No one really seemed to pay you any unwanted attention, only a couple of girls who were jealous of the fact that you and Oliver were friends. You practiced Quiditch with Oliver every morning, and had been made the reserve keeper for the Gryffindor team, even though most of the team annoyed Oliver by telling you, that you were a better keeper. Today was the first Hogsmeade visit, and the six of you were going together. While you were getting ready, the girls were telling you all about the nice clothes and jewellery stores, you couldn't help but get a bit bored, you would prefer to discover all this information yourself. So eventually you walked down to the common room to escape them. On the largest sofa sat the twins, waiting for everyone.

"Finally" they both chorused when they saw you. You sat down next to them, receiving a hug from both of them, the moment you were sat.

"OMG, you're going to love Hogsmeade" George said, smiling kindly at you.

"Yeah, there are so many great shops" Fred continued, fixing you with a smile identical to his brothers.

"Yeah, our personal favourite is Zonkos. Well have to take you in there" George finished; wrapping his arm around you shoulder and allowing a little mischievous gleam enter his eyes.

"What do you two have planned?" you asked, a little unsure about whether you actually want to know.

"Nothing" they chorused, trying to look innocent, and it would of worked to if it wasn't for the gleam which remained in their eyes.

"Morning" yawned a voice from the stairs. You all spun around to see who it was. Oliver stood there, in a thick turtle neck jumper, and a Red kilt. The twins took one look at him and burst into laughter.

"Your...Your wearing a…a skirt" George managed to gasp, through his laughter. Oliver just rolled his eyes and walked over to you.

"You dont think its funny?" he asked, in his sexy accent, raising an eye brow to you.

"No" you answered flat out, meeting his eyes fully. He smiled at your answer, and sat next to you, ignoring the twins completely who were now rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Thanks" he muttered, looking down a bit self consciously.

"What for?" you ask, a little unsure of how he was acting.

"For not finding it funny!"

"Why would I?" you instantly ask, not understanding why he thought you would. #

"Its just everyone laughs when I wear my kilt" he replied, looking up again to meet your eyes. _God he's got gorgeous eyes _

"OMG Oliver" screamed a voice from the stairs, causing him to look away. Angelina stood there pointing at him and giggling.

"See what I mean" he commented, rolling his eyes, so that you were able to see it. By the time everyone was ready to go, Oliver was totally fed up with everyone laughing at him. They kept trying to stop themselves, but the moment they saw him again, they just broke out laughing again. You were the only one who didn't seem to think it was funny. _God some people as so immature, do they know how horrible it is to be laughed at? I hope Oliver is ok! Mind you this must have happened before, so he will know what to expect _you thought to yourself, as you all walked to the carriages which would take you to Hogsmeade. Just as your about to climb into a carriage your pulled back. You turn around to see Oliver.

"Please ride in a separate carriage with me" he whispered, hope filling his voice, "I don't think I can put up with them for much longer". You nod to him and he escorts you to another carriage. You both climb in and very quickly youre moving. "Thanks" he whispered, his hand slowly sliding onto yours.

"Anytime" you mutter, staring out of the window and pretending not to notice his hand. You travelled to Hogsmeade in silence, his hand resting on yours. _Wow, he's touching me, and doesnt seem to mind_ you thought.

**Olivers POV**

"Thanks" you whisper, glad that she was sitting with you. You slowly slid your hand onto hers, a little nervous of what her reaction would be.

"Anytime" she muttered to you, but didn't move her hand. _OMG, she's letting me touch her, what should I do now? Oh what if she thinks I'm just being friendly? What if she just doesn't want to upset me by moving her hand? Oh no, what if she doesn't like me, how I like her? _you thought, very nervous. She just continued staring out of the window, watching the world go by. You were very quickly getting near Hogsmeade, if you were going to do something, it had to be soon.

"Princess?" you mutter, very conscious of her every reaction.

"Yeah?" she replied in her silky manner she always talked in. She turned her head slightly so she could look at you. Her eyes met yours, _Wow they are so beautiful_ you thought. Before you knew it, you were leaning towards her, closing the gap. She started to lean towards you to, your faces were so close now, and you could feel her warm breath on your face. It was now or never, you began closing the remaining distance, the rest of the world turning into a blur. You closed your eyes, anticipating the imminent kiss. Almost there, then the carriage stopped, you were in Hogsmeade. She sat straight back and looked out of the window. "I've got to go" she muttered, opening the door quickly and leaving, even before you had opened your eyes again.

"Damn" you muttered under your breath, as you slowly climbed out and looked around for her.

**Back to your POV**

You jumped out of the carriage without even looking back at Oliver. You just had to get away, and quickly. Luckily for you, the streets were packed with people shopping, you could escape easily. You managed to weave your way through all the people, and ran out the other side of the main street, up a hill, towards the shrieking shack, and a small wood. Tears began to stream down your face, but you didn't care, you just kept running, you ran into the wood, and slowly came to a stop. Once you had stopped, you collapsed into a tight ball and cried your eyes out. You had no idea how long you were there for, but throughout you cried.

"Are you alright?" asked a gentle voice behind you. You didn't move, just kept crying, to afraid it might be Oliver. The figure came over and sat beside you. "Dont cry" he soothed, lifting you into a hug, "Please". You just continued crying, this time into the strangers top. Slowly you calmed down and managed to lift your head enough to see the face of this person. He had very messy beach blonde hair, and deep green eyes. His face was kind of square, and his smile was so warm. "That's better" he said, helping you sit up, "I'm Max btw. I'm in Hufflepuff; I think I've had some lessons with you". You nodded slightly, slowly remembering seeing him a couple of times.

"I" you began, but he held up his hand to silence you.

"I know who you are, Aurora. How could I forget such a pretty face?" he asked, cupping your face in his hands as he said this.

You blushed slightly, and looked down, "I'm not pretty" you mutter.

"Your right, your not pretty, your beautiful" he replied instantly, lifting your face again. Before you knew what was happening, he kissed you. It wasn't aggressive as you had secretly thought it would be, but soft and gentle. He pulled back from you, blushing, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" he stuttered, looking everywhere except at you. You just looked at him shocked, you couldn't believe he would kiss you, couldn't believe he could even like you. "Actually I'm not sorry" he said suddenly, making you jump, "I've wanted to do that from the first time I saw you".

**Olivers POV**

"What?" screamed the twins. You had just told them what had happened. The twins seemed so angry at you, whilst Angelina just stood there crying silently through worry.

"You know how few people she trusts" bellowed Fred, standing on a step so he could meet your eyes.

"And you've gone and blown it" finished George in just the same tone as his brother.

"I know" you yelled back, so angry with yourself for scaring her. "I know" you whispered, turning away from them, as tears began to fill your eyes.

"We better find her" Angelina finally said, raising her tear stained face to look at everyone.

"Yeah, but where would she be?" shouted Fred, making everyone present jump.

"Somewhere quiet, knowing her" said Angelina, ignoring Fred's need to shout.

"That means either the Shrieking Shack or the wood next to it" you muttered, trying to clear the tears from your eyes.

"Its alright Wood" Angelina soothed, walking up to you, and putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"Ok, I'll take the Shack, Oliver you take the wood, and Ange and Fred, you two just look around here in case she comes back" said George, taking control of the situation, and looking rather mature for once. You nodded your comprehension off the plan, and all split up. _Why am I such a prat? _you thought, as you slowly walked up the woods.

**Your POV**

"Actually I'm not sorry" he said suddenly, making you jump, "Ive wanted to do that from the first time I saw you". A smile began to form on his face, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he confessed, lifting you chin up again, so he could meet your eyes.

"Max, I…" you began, but trailed off when he began kissing you again. This time it was a lot my aggressive and filled with desire. Finally he pulled away from you, smiling broadly.

"You were saying?" he whispered, a smile rumble of a laugh coming from his chest.

"I cant" you quickly said, jumping up and beginning to run again, but he was ready for you. He jumped up after you, and grabbed your arm, pulling you back to him.

"Don't run, I'm sorry if I scared you" he muttered, rubbing your back gently to calm you down once again. _Why is he being so nice to me? _you wondered, as Max slowly lowered back to the ground, holding tightly to you throughout.

"I…I'm sorry" you manage to mutter through your tears. He just sat there rocking you gently, soothing you. After about 10 minutes of this, you had calmed down and slowly pulled away from him.

"Look, I don't want to scare you, but I really like you, and I would really like it if you spent the rest of the day with me" Max said softly, looking very insecure as he said it.

"I" you began, but then thought about Oliver, suddenly you had made your mind up. "Sure" you managed to mutter. You knew you weren't ready to face Oliver yet. The smile which crossed Max's face, was enough to cheer anyone up, and it pushed all thought of Oliver from your mind.

"Great" he exclaimed, as he jumped up, lift you to your feet as he did so. You both started to walk towards the edge of the wood, When suddenly you heard a voice calling your name.

"Aurora" yelled the disembodied voice ahead of you. You recognised it immediately, it was Oliver and he sounded worried. "Come on Princess, please be out here!" he called again, getting closer to your position.

"Urm, do you want to see him?" Max whispered to you, putting a protective arm around your shoulder. All you could manage to do was shake your head as a response, but he picked up on it immediately, pulling you into a hollow under a near-by tree. "Sit here, and be quiet" he hissed to you, knelling next to where you were now sat. After a few minutes, Oliver walked into the clearing where you had been standing. His face was tear stained, and as you looked closer you could see that he was still crying slightly.

"Oh Princess, I'm sorry. Please be alright, where are you?" he yelled again, his voice wavering slightly. As you watched him, you felt your stomach do a flip sort of thing. A part of you wanted to call out to him and put a smile back onto his face, but another part of you didn't want to even see him. The part that didn't want to see him, won, so you sat there in silence, praying he would leave quickly. He stood still in the clearing for a few moments, listening, and then continued along the path, away from you. That moment when he just stood there was the longest in your whole life. _Why do I let him make me feel like this?_ you thought to yourself, not noticing Max moving closer to you. The first you noticed of the lack of distance between you and Max was when his hand gently stroked your cheek.

"Don't cry" he soothed; gently wiping the tears which you hadn't realised were pouring down your face away.

"Thanks" you managed to choke out. He smiled at you, and helped you back up. You both made your way quickly out of the wood, not meeting anyone until you reached the main shopping street. Max took you to all, what he called, the best shops Hogsmeade has to offer. After buying you loads of sweets at Honeydukes, sweet tooth, he pulled you into the Three Broomsticks and bought you a butterbeer to end the perfect day. You both sat there laughing and just generally having a nice time. You had forgotten about Oliver and the others a while back, but they hadn't forgotten you.

**Olivers Point of View (A few hours previous)**

"Aurora" you yelled at the top of your lungs, walking slowly through the wood, being careful to listen for a response. . "Come on Princess, please be out here!" you called again; worry slipping into your voice. _Oh where is she? I will never forgive myself if she's hurt or lost. Oh Oliver you Idiot_ you thought to your self as you entered a small clearing. Tears were slowly falling down your face, but you didn't care. "Oh Princess, I'm sorry. Please be alright, where are you?" you yelled when you reached the centre of the clearing, your voice noticeably wavering through worry this time. You paused to listen for a reply and were sure you heard a sniff, very close by. Remaining in your position you looked around, listening intently. You didn't hear it again. _Probably the wind or some dumb animal_ you thought as you slowly continued along the path.

**Fast forward**

You and the twins spent the rest of the day looking for Aurora. You search the whole wood, until and hour before you had to leave, George search the whole area around the Shrieking Shack and the nearby housing estates, whilst Fred returned to Hogwarts and searched the castle and grounds, but there was just no sight of her. With only an hour left in town, you all headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer each and to ask people if they had seen Aurora. You were the first one to go through the door and as you did you froze. There sat in the corner, with a certain Hufflepuff that all the girls fancy was Aurora.

"What's the hold up?" yawned Fred from behind you. You didn't answer, so both of the twins decided to follow your gaze.

"There she is!" said George, as if he had just been playing a huge game of Where's Wally! You slowly began to walk over to her, but the twins held you back.

"Leave her" Fred hissed, pulling you towards the door, with Georges help. Once they had got you back through the door, you turned to look at them with a questioning look.

"Look, the way we see it is that you've already upset her today, so just buy her a present and wait for her to forgive you" said George, panting slightly from pulling you out of the Three broomsticks. You looked at the pub once more, before heading off to buy the only girl who had ever mattered to you a present, and where else to buy a present, but your favourite shop in the whole of Hogsmeade, Honeydukes.

**Fast Forward Your POV**

Ok, its now a week before Halloween, and posters have been put up announcing a Bomb fire night party. You haven't said much to Oliver since the Hogsmeade trip, and you and Max have become very close, and been on a couple of dates, but you and him quickly decided to just be friends

"A.J. Wait up!" yelled a voice behind you to see Max running up to you.

"Hey Maximillian" You replied, smiling slightly at him.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" he grumbled, linking arms with you. You just giggled at this, and continued walking to Herbology. "So, has anyone asked you to the party yet?" he asked looking at you.

"No" you muttered, a little shocked at what he seemed to be asking you.

"Well do you want to be my back up?" he asked, stopping and turning you to look at him.

"What?" you seem a little puzzled by this idea of back up.

"I mean, if we don't get asked by the person we want, then well go together instead!" he explained, seeing the confusion in your face.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good" you exclaimed, smiling at him again. He linked his arm with you again, and you continued to class. _Its not like Oliver will ask me, I might as well be Max's back up_ you thought as you walked, _But what if Max gets a date with the girl he likes? Oh, who cares, it wont be the first time I was alone and it wont be the last_. Herbology was boring, but at least you got to chat to Max though it. Afterwards, you headed to Transfiguration, whilst Max stayed outside for Care of Magical creatures. You walk rather quickly, mainly due to the fact Oliver had been trying to talk to you and you weren't in the mood to put up with your feelings at that moment. As you are walking, you realise you must have taken a wrong turn, because you were now in a very dark corridor. You quickly turned around to walk the other way, but found your way blocked by someone.

"So you're the girl Wood likes so much?" he growled, walking towards you. You took a nervous step backwards, only to find someone else behind you.

"You don't look very special to me" growled the voice behind you, grabbing your arms so you cant escape.

"Who?" you managed to mutter, fear filling your voice.

"Oh how rude of us" growled the first voice, as he moved closer to you, "We haven't even told her our names". The second voice began to chuckle, and them broke into a loud laugh.

"Spike, Silence" snapped the first voice, causing the laugher to stop laughing instantly. "Well my dear, this is Bill Spike" growled the first voice, leaning dangerously close to your face, "And me, you already know who I am, I'm Marcus Flint" and with that he kissed you. You tried to pull away but Spike prevented you. Then they pushed (Flint) and pulled (Spike) you towards an empty class room, the moment you were in they locked the door and let you go. You backed away from them quickly, terrified of what they might do to you.

"I think we scared her" chuckled Spike, walking slowly towards you from one direction.

"Well she should be scared" growled, walking slowly towards you from the other direction. For the first time you met Flints eyes and where terrified by what you saw. Lust and hatred filled them, you took a step backwards from him, not realising Spike was behind you, before he fastened his strong arms around you once again.

"She seems more scared of you Flint" Spike muttered, a little bit of disappointment slipping into his voice.

"Good" growled Flint, as he pulled you out of Spikes arms, and violently pushed you into the wall. Before you could regain your balance, he had grabbed you again, and now pinned you against the wall, pulling up so you feet no longer touched the floor.

"HELP" you screamed, tears beginning to spill down your face.

"Silence" growled Flint slapping you, and letting you fall. CRACK was heard as you hit the floor, twisting your ankle as you fell, breaking it. You were now screaming in pain and fear.

"Silencio" said Spike calmly, pointing his wand at you. Your voice vanished; all was left were the noiseless tears soaking your face.

"Now, behave" growled Flint, knelling over you, "It will hurt a lot more, if you don't" he warned, kissing you again. Violently you pushed him off you, trying to move to the door, but your ankle was broken and Spike was ready for you, you didn't get far.

"Now that was naughty" Spike laughed, pulling you up and pushing you into the wall. The next thing you knew he was kissing you powerfully and his hand slipped up your shirt. _**BANG BANG **_came from the door. Spike dropped you, banging your head against the wall as he did so.

"Princess? Open the door" yelled a very familiar Scottish voice. _**BANG**_.

"A.J. are you ok?" yelled another very familiar voice. But before you knew anything else you passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Olivers POV**

There she was, the girl of your dreams. Just slowly walking to Herbology, alone. You opened your mouth to call her when you were beaten to it.

"A.J. Wait up!" called an all to familiar voice. She stopped instantly and turned to where he was smiling.

"Don't worry man" comforted Fred, patting you on the shoulder as you walked into the grounds, behind Aurora and Max.

"How can't I worry?" you asked, not taking your eyes off the quickly disappearing figure of your princess.. You never got an answer to your question though, because at that moment Marcus Flint and one of his cronies, Bill Spike, walked up behind you.

"So Wood has got himself a crush" hissed Flint, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you had better taste" laughed Spike, who was looking at Aurora-Jades retreating back, "but then again, a loser like you can't be picky". This caused both of them, as well as a few Slytherin's around you at the time to start laughing. The twins just pull you off towards Herbology and away from Flint, who you wanted to punch. When you entered the greenhouse you saw Aurora sat with Max, laughing at something he said. _Why would she even give me a second look when she can have someone like him_ you wondered to yourself, sitting down in front of them, trying to ignore Auroras perfect laughter. You managed to last the whole class, but by the end you had decided you had to talk to her, had to ask her, even if she said no. It wouldn't be easy but you had to. So when everyone left, you sped off after her. You waited for Max to leave, which he did quickly, and then you tried to catch up with her to talk. She just sped up, making it obvious she didn't want to speak to you. Just as you were about to run after her, Professor McGonagall stopped you.

"Mr Wood, hope everything is going ok with Quiditch" she said, smiling at him.

"Yes professor, alls going well" you replied, trying not to sound rude, but trying to keep the conversation short.

"Good to hear, hopefully this will be our year" she said, still smiling. You just nodded to her, and she went on her way, leaving you to find Aurora. But she had vanished.

You slowly walked towards Transfiguration, your next lesson, which you knew Aurora would be in. As you turned the corner onto the corridor which the classroom was on, Fred and George ran into you. One of them was carrying a tattered piece of paper, which he quickly put into his pocket.

"Oliver, its A.J. She's in danger. Come on!" George said, pulling you back up and dragging you along the corridor. Well when he said Aurora was in danger you were more pulling him along. Finally after a lot of running and a couple of minutes you were walking along a dark, disused corridor. Fred was ahead of you, again looking at the tatty piece of parchment, but you better than to ask what it was.

"In here" he whispered, pointing to a closed door. You ran straight up to it, trying the handle and banging on it. You heard a loud thump as if something of someone had been thrown against the wall hard.

"Princess? Open the door" you yelled, praying that she heard you and would be alright. Nothing. Then George hit the door.

"A.J. are you ok?" he yelled, looking incredibly pale for once. Silence.

"Stand aside" muttered Fred, who had got his wand out. "Alohamora" he screamed, causing the door to unlock. It swung open. Stood there was Spike and Flint, both with their wands out. Before you could do anything, the twins had jinxed them, causing them to turn their attention towards the twins instead of you. Then you saw her, collapsed on the floor. She looked so small, and fragile. You crossed the room in two strides, reaching her side very quickly.

"Oh Princess, what have they done to you?" you muttered, picking her up bridal style with little effort. _Shes just so light, I cant believe how fragile she seems right now. Oh I hope shes alright, I dont know what I would do if she wasn't_ you thought as you carried her out of the room, only pausing for a instant to see the mess the twins had left Flint and Spike in. They had given up on their wands almost instantly, and decided to beat them up instead. You quickly walked to the hospital wing, ensuring you were careful with the angel you carried in your arms.

**Your POV**

You woke up a couple of hours later in the hospital wing with a throbbing head ache. You gently opened your eyes, closing them again because the light increased your head ache. After a few moments you tried again and opened them only slightly so you could see the rest of the room. Glancing around the sterile looking room you noticed a few things. Firstly all the other beds were empty, which to you knowledge was rare, and secondly there was someone curled up in the chair next to you, fast asleep. No one had ever waited with you when you had been hurt before. Looking down at yourself, you discovered you were wearing a hospital gown, and much to your horror it showed your scarred arms. This woke you completely, making you shoot up in bed, trying to hide them, with no avail.

"No, No, No" you muttered to yourself, rubbing your right arm as if this would help hide the scarring. You hadn't noticed that your movement had woken the sleeping form beside you. The first you knew of it, was him wrapping his arms gently around you and pulling you back down into a laying position.

"Madam P, says you should get your rest" he said, pulling the covers back over you and tucking you in. You looked up at your dear friend, trying to smile, but with worry plainly showing on your face.

"Shh, don't worry. Get some sleep, and I promise you when you wake the others will be here" he soothed, stroking your cheek gently.

"But" you began, still full of worry about what your friends thought when they had seen you wrists.

"Dont worry" he repeated, fixing you with a firm but kind glare, making you drop the subject, and close your eyes. "Thats better" he whispered, holding one of your hands and returning to his seat.

"Thanks George" you breathed before falling back off to sleep.

**Georges POV**

"Thanks George" she breathed, before gently falling back to sleep. He just sat there peacefully, watching her sleep. _I cant believe she used to cut herself. She must have had it worse than we thought_ he quietly thought to himself, absentmindedly stroking one of the bigger scars along her wrist. His mind slowly drifted back to a few hours previous, when him and Fred had reached the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Auroras unconscious form.

_**MEMORY**_ _You rushed through the doors, hoping she was ok. There she was, unconscious, laying on a bed, with Oliver in the background as white as a sheet. _

_"Is she alright?" asked Fred, pure worry filling his voice. _

_"Of course she is" snapped Madam Pomfrey, as she finally left Auroras side, "She will just need a lot of rest". You all rushed over to her bedside, pulling up chairs as you did so. Then you saw them, the purple lines which laced her arms, which added colour to her pale skin. _

_"OMG" breathed Oliver, as he reached out and touched one of the lines. _

_"She really did have it bad" said Fred, trying to lighten the mood, but the look of sheer worry on his face made his efforts pointless. You didn't know what to say, all you could think of was how peaceful she looked, and how worried you had been when you had seen her with Flint and Spike on the map. Silence reined supreme for a few more moments, until madam Pomfrey came bustling back towards A.Js bed. _

_"Boys you still have lessons if I'm not mistaken" she scolded looking at you all in turn. You all just turned and gave her a shocked expression, _how could she even think of such things at a time like this_ you thought. "I'm sorry boys, but Ill tell you what, One of you may stay as long as the others promise to return to their lessons". You all looked at each other nodding. Within a few more minutes you had decided to take it in turns. Oliver, then Fred and finally you. __**End**_ And that was how you ended up here with the princess.

**Your POV**

You opened your eyes again, and realised it was now the early evening.

"YOUR AWAKE" exclaimed a loud voice beside you, and the next thing you knew you were consumed into a hug.

"Hi Oliver" you mumbled into his shoulder.

"Let the poor thing go" laughed one of the twins behind you. Slowly Oliver let you go, making you secretly miss his hug.

"How do you feel?" asked Fred who was sat on the other side of your bed than Oliver.

"Fine" you muttered, suddenly remembering that your wrists were still on show. You quickly with drew them under the covers, worry sweeping over your face. All three of the boys noticed your actions, and looked at each other.

"You shouldn't hide them" muttered Oliver, pulling you back into a hug. You looked up at him shocked. "They are apart of you, and if people cant except them, then they arent worthy of being your friend" he continued, looking down at you, his eyes smiling in a worried fashion.

"Thanks" you muttered smiling a true smile. You weren't sure which of the million or so reasons you needed to thank them for, you were actually thanking them for, but at that moment it just felt right. You all sat in silence for a few minutes, feeling perfectly comfortable in each others company. Forgetting all your anger towards Oliver instantly. Your peaceful silence was broken by madam Pomfrey coming over to check on you.

"Here Miss Cent" she said handing you a Pink coloured liquid, "once you've drunk all over that you may leave" she finished, leaving the four of you alone.

"Down the hatch" George said, smiling at you. So you downed it. It wasn't as bad as you had expected, tasted a little like Cherries.

"Come on Princess" said Oliver gently, helping you out of bed, and lifting your clothes onto your bed. The three boys left you, pulling the screen around your bed to allow you to dress. Within five minutes you were dressed and ready to go. You pulled the screen aside to see the boys sat, waiting for you. "Come on Princess" Oliver said, wrapping his arm around you, and leading you off towards the common room. The twins quickly vanished off, muttering something about dinner, leaving the two of you to walk in peace. "So how are you feeling?" asked Oliver quietly, not looking at you properly.

"Fine" you muttered back, the old familiar feeling of butterflies filling your stomach again.

"You know, I was so worried about you, we all were" he continued, finally turning to look at you. Worry filled every bit of his face, and in that instant all you wanted to do you wrapping him up in your arms and never let him go. But you didn't. For the next few minutes you continued walking in silence, until a familiar voice could be heard around the corner.

"Stay close" hissed Oliver, wrapping his arm tightly around your waist and pulling you to him. You both remained still, as the voice got closer. "Don't worry!" whispered Oliver into the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spin, but they might be thanks to the person which was just about to turn the corner. There he was. Flint. Laughing and joking with his friends, smiling that smile which made you want to be sick. He walked slowly past the two of you, not even looking at you. Laughing at something one of his friends had said, probably showing off. Then he was gone. Oliver's arms loosened around your waist, but he didn't let go. "Are you alright?" he asked, leaning so his head was over your shoulder, and pushing you along quickly towards the common room.

"Peachy" you managed to mutter, trying to keep down the sickness which was threatening to take over.

"I'll never let any harm come to you Princess" he whispered in your ear, and then pulled back. As he did this he whispered, "I love you to much to see you hurt" hoping you hadn't heard him. You had, but you didn't react, believing you must of misheard him. _Who could ever love an insignificant nothing like me?_. You both finished your walk to the common room, not saying much, but still very close to each other. Once you arrived back you ran straight up to your dorm. After several minutes in the loo being sick, you finally remerged in the dorm and flopped down on your bed. You really didn't have enough energy to deal with the boys for a bit.

"You alright?" asked a quite voice, you were sure you had never heard before. Slowly you sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. There sat a pretty girl, the same age as you, holding one of the texts books from your classes.

"Fine" you muttered, a little nervous of this new girl and why she was speaking to you.

"I'm Libby" she managed to mutter before lifting her book back up to hide her face.

"Aurora-Jade, A.J. to my friends" you replied, looking at her again. She seemed very shy, and thinking about it you had seen her in some of your classes, although you had never heard her speak before. You had thought she was a Ravenclaw, because she always seemed to have her head in a book. But here she was, sat in your dormitory, on her bed, working. Her hair was quite long (but not as long as yours) and was a dirty blonde colour. She had put it up into a messy bun, although it was obvious that it hadn't originally meant to be messy. Her nails were long and pretty, and as you looked at them holding the book, it was obvious that she was shaking slightly. "Are you alright?" you asked, a little worry finding its way into her voice.

"Fine" she responded, mimicking your earlier response to the same question. You kept watching her, she intrigued you. The book she was reading is one which had been recommended for Transfiguration, although it wasn't a set text so you had doubted anyone would actually read it. Apparently you were wrong.

"Good book?" you asked again, surprised how much effort you were going to, to talk to this girl.

"Not really" she muttered, not looking away from the book.

"Oh" you breathed, a little unsure what else to do.

"You don't have to talk to me, no one else does" Libby said suddenly, her head still in the book, which it was now obvious she wasn't reading any more.

"I want to" you responded instantly, finally getting a response from her. She looked up from her book shocked, and you finally saw her eyes. They were beautiful. A blueish greeny colour, quite like the colour of the sea on a still, winters day. You had always liked that colour, and her eyes entranced you.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she whispered, hope crossing her face as she asked.

"Because you seem nice" you said, a little bit of confidence appearing in you for the first time in your life.

"But your that girl whose friends with Oliver Wood and the Weasley Twins, why would someone as popular as you like me?" she replied, seeming a little bit more sure of herself than before.

"Me? Popular?" you were surprised. _I've never been popular. Sure Ive got a few friends here, but that doesn't make me popular. Does it?_.

"Course you are, I mean you've got one of the cutest guys in school crazy about you" she said, and then started blushing when she saw how shocked you were.

"I've never been popular, I mean I only have like three real friends which I truly trust" you muttered, a little surprised that someone would actually call you popular.

"It doesn't matter how many friends you have, its how many people wish they were you or your friend" Libby said, moving over to sit on your bed, a smile forming on her face. She had a very pretty smile, making her look even more beautiful. It was obvious she didn't agree with you on that though, as her hand quickly rose to cover her mouth, thereby hiding her smile.

"I never saw it as that" you responded, pulling her hand away from her face as you said this and smiling at her. The two of you sat there chatting for ages, until Angelina burst into the room, wildly looking around. The moment her eyes landed on you, she bounced over and hugged you.

"OMG A.J. I heard what happened. I was so worried. Are you ok?" she asked, completely ignoring Libby, who had turned and was now heading back to her bed.

"I'm fine Ange" you chocked out, pulling away from her hug which was starting to suffocate you. "Ange is it ok if Lib hangs with us tonight?" you asked in a quite tone, turning to meet Angelina's eyes. For a few seconds she seemed a little confused about who you were talking about, but then realised. She nodded her head, and you smiled once again, turning to looking at your new found friend. "Come on Libby, we off to the common room, and I'm not going to let you stay here" you said, trying to make your voice seem friendly, which was weird because you weren't used to it. Libby looked at you, a little unsure, but then gave in, gracing you with another smile. The three of you walked down to the common room, where the boys were waiting, as well as a few other people. The moment you reached the bottom of the stairs, Katie and Lee caught you in a huge hug, and both said something along the lines of "Im so glad your alright". Once the hugging had ended, the five of you sat down with the boys. Everyone's attention quickly turned away from you and onto Libby, who at that moment was fiddling with her hair and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Oh guys, I hope you don't mind me inviting Libby to join us" you said, trying to smile again, but failing (You're still not used to crowds).

"Its fine" the twins chorused, smiling sweetly at Libby, but you could tell from their eyes that they weren't as sweet and innocent as they were trying to appear.

"Its nice to have another pretty lady in our company" said Lee, who had managed to sit next to Libby, and took this as a chance to move even closer to her. This of caused her to blush.

"He's right" said Oliver, his gaze not leaving your face, "its always nice to have so many beautiful ladies surrounding us". Now it was your turn to blush.

"Oh Mr. Wood, I never knew you cared" Fred suddenly said, in a very feminine voice, causing all of you, including Libby to laugh.

"Wow you've got a beautiful smile" exclaimed George, who, you just noticed, hadn't taken his eyes off Libby the whole time. This comment made everyone laugh at him, and made Libby to blush again and hide her mouth behind her hand. The conversation continued in its normal silly way, and as it did Libby got more and more involved and Lee and George never did stop looking at her. Finally at about 10pm, you stomach rumbled causing you to blush, and mutter an apology to everyone, who only smiled at you.

"I think we shall have to sort that out" exclaimed Fred, pulling George and Lee up and away from their staring. The three left and returned 15 minutes later with **LOTS** of food. You all ate, you more than the others, and then made your way off to bed. While laying in bed, you could here Katie and Libby (who had both taken a strong liking for each other) chatting about the boys. You gently closed you eyes, glad that today was finally over. Drifting quickly off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-1The weeks flew by. You, Angelina, Katie and Libby got closer each day, until it felt like you were sisters. You knew each others secrets and werent afraid to tell the truth. You had never felt liked you belonged before and now you had found your home. Of course Flint had tried to get to you a few times, but every time he was thwarted by your friends. You still hung around the boys, but you seemed to get weird vibes from them, and Libby seemed a little to popular with George and Lee for you to be around them that much. Every night you couldn't help but dream about Oliver, although you were sure he had moved on and found someone else. According to Katie he had been seen with a Hufflepuff girl quite a few times, and they weren't studying as she always put it. You couldn't deny it though, you were jealous. Even though you had never seen them together, the mere thought of another girl with Oliver made you so angry. The girls knew it to. It is now two weeks before the Christmas holidays, and you are sat in the dorm chatting with the girls like you normally did.

"Don't worry about him Ro" Angelina said to you, after discovering you had heard another rumour about Oliver's love life this morning.

"Yeah, no guy is worth your tears girl, and one who is wont make you cry" chipped in Libby, who had really come out of herself since hanging out with you guys. You weren't crying, but the girls knew you would be if you didn't believe it to be weak.

"What was it you heard anyway?" Katie asked, walking out of the bathroom, hairbrush in her hand.

"Only that he has been crushing on some girl, and has something really romantic planned for her" you grumbled, feeling completely drained of energy, as you always did when thinking about the fact you couldn't have Oliver. _Whats wrong with me? I mean hes just a guy! A guy I ran away from when he tried to kiss me, no less_. You and the girls continued with your evening routine, chatting all the time, until an owl flew through your window, dropping a note on your bed, along with a single white rose.

"Oo, whose it from?" squealed Katie, bouncing over to you. Gently you picked the note up and opened it, being careful that none of the girls could read it.  
_**Dearest Princess, Your words are my food, your breath is my wine. You are everything to me. I think I have fallen in Love with you. Please meet me on the Quiditch pitch on Saturday at 8pm. I shall wait for you until you come. Your obedient servant and slave.**_  
_Who would love me? Im nothing_. The girls finally got impatient with you keeping them from the secret and snatched the note from you. After a few seconds there was a squeal of delight from all of them.

"What are you going to wear?" Libby squealed.

"Never mind that, who do you think sent it" Angelina squealed in exactly the same manner as Libby just had.

"I don't know to both those questions" you replied sharply, nervousness and shyness taking over you. _What if its a trap. What if Flint or Spike sent me that?_. You worry must have shown because all three girls suddenly appeared on your bed, staring at you, concern on their faces.

"You are going?" asked Katie, giving you a You-better-or-else look.

"I don't know guys" you whimpered, you old scared self suddenly reappearing. Angelina realized the danger this note had caused, and quickly wrapped her arms around you.

"If you're worried, well go with you and hide until we know its safe" she cooed, rocking you gently, praying your old self wouldn't reappear.

"Thanks Ange, but I'm still not…" you began, but were silenced by Libby, who had shoved some chocolate in your mouth.

"Your got to take a risk in life to gain the prize" she concluded looking very pleased with the fact she shut you up. You managed to swallow the chocolate quickly and decided to counter Libby's argument.

"Then why don't you take a risk and date one of those fine boys after you?" you asked, smiling at her sweetly.

"Deal" cried Libby, smiling at you, making you feel you had been tricked.

"What…" you began, but this time Katie cut you off.

"You mean if Ro goes and meets this mystery admirer you will go on a date with one of your admirers Lib?". Libby's only reply to this was a nod.

"Then that's settled, Ro goes tomorrow" Katie declared, leaving you in no doubt the conversation was over. You all got into bed, and drifted off to sleep. You cursing the girls and their determined nature to see you happy.

The next day flew by, and before you knew it you were being dragged up to the dorm to get ready. You knew that the girls would be following you tonight at a safe distance, so you didn't have to worry about Flint getting you, but still you were scared. The memory of all the jokes played on you in your old school, and how the boys had found it funny to declare their undying love to you and then tell you that you were a dog. You couldn't take there being anymore of that treatment. Not here. But there was no way out of this. The girls had decided. They had even picked out your outfit. A long black skirt, which billowed out, a blood red corset top, a long black coat (Its December), and a pair of spike black boots. You also decided to wear your favourite pair of fishnet gloves, which the girls tried to persuade you out of, but you wouldn't give. Katie did your make up, while Ange did your hair. Libby just sat there talking about lovey dovey things and making you feel sick. Before you knew it, it was 8:50, and the girls were panicking.

"It takes 20 minutes to get down there from the common room. She's going to be late" declared Katie as they dragged you quickly out of the common room and down the stairs towards the Quiditch pitch. Once you reached the main doors they pushed you out, hissing that they would follow you in a few seconds. You were alone, and something in you was screaming to turn around and go back to the common room and hide. But you were a Gryffindor, a brave Gryffindor, you wouldn't run and hide. Mind you the girls would probably kill you if you did. So you bravely walked towards the Quiditch pitch. As you neared it, you noticed a strange light emanating from the centre of the pitch and your curiosity yearned to discover what was causing it, but as your mother had always told you, Curiosity killed the cat, so you weren't going to let it win. You continued at the same pace, quickly reaching the edge of the pitch. What you saw made you gasp. The whole of the ground of the pitch was covered in white rose petals, and in the centre of the pitch was a dinning table, surrounded by candles (which is where the light was from). But there was no secret admirer. You slowly walked towards the table, a strange feeling of being watched filling your belly, and then just as you reached the table, a pair of strong arms lifted you up.

"I'm so happy you came" breathed the voice of the person the strong arms belonged to, as he quickly carried you off on a broom. You slowly turned to see a pair of Chocolate brown eyes you could stare into all day. Finally you felt calm and safe. As you rose higher, you studied the ground trying to see the girls, and then you realised it. They had set you up. A small giggle escaped your lips, as you flew over the lake, making Oliver smile. "Glad you're enjoying yourself my angel" he breathed once again into your neck, causing an all too familiar tingle run down your spine. After a few more moments of flying Oliver landed beside the table, which was now covered in food. "I hope your hungry" he said as he escorted you to your seat, moving it out for you like a perfect gentleman should.

"Oliver, you've gone to so much trouble" you muttered, feeling very self-concious once again. _What is he playing at? I thought he liked someone else? And even if it had been me he liked, why? Im nothing compared to those other girls who like him_.

"You're worth it. No you're worth so much more than this, and it hurts me I cant give it to you" he said, keeping a careful eye on your reaction. The fear you had felt so many times before flared up inside you. You had to get away, no one could like you like he said he did, he couldn't mean it, he was just going to hurt you. In a flash you had jumped from your chair, and turned to flee, but Oliver was quicker, his arms wrapped around your waist holding you in place. "I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered, sadness filling his voice now, "but what I said is true, you're worth and deserve so much more than I could ever give you". The fear was still telling you to run, but something else inside you told you to stay, told you to kiss Oliver for what he just said and what he has done. This new thing won, at least in part. You stopped struggling to get away, and instead feel still in Oliver's arms enjoying his closeness. You both stood like that for several minutes, before some music began to play from the castle. It was a slow, romantic sounding song, but you weren't sure what it was called or whether you had actually ever heard it before. In one swift movement, Oliver spun you, so you were facing him. "Would you care to dance?" he whispered in an affectionate tone. You just nodded not sure if you would have been able to speak even if you had wanted to. You slowly began to dance to the music. Oliver was a very graceful dancer, and managed to help you to dance. The music seemed to go on forever, but you didn't notice. With every moment the two of you spent dancing, you found yourself pulled more and more to him. You raised your head slightly, as he lowered his. Your lips gently met, in your first kiss together. It was nothing like you had expected. Although it wasn't aggressive, or passionate, or charged with sexual energy, you saw fireworks. My mind told you, you were being silly, it had only been a peck on the lips. But for you that was all it took. After he removed his lips from yours, you kept your eyes closed, dancing, savouring the memory. "I didn't scare you?" he whispered into your ear as you continued dancing, worry seeping into his voice. You just smiled and shook your head. He returned your smile, and then captured your lips once more, this time more aggressively. The butterflies you had tried to destroy when you heard he had a girlfriend, returned full force, as he gently took your lower lip between his own, making you tingle. You remain kissing for who know how long. He didn't try to take it to far, fearing he might scare you. Instead you just stayed kissing innocently, whilst the music flowed around you. "Princess" he breathed into you neck, once you had finally stopped.

"Yes" you replied in a questioning tone, sounding just as airy as he had.

"Would you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked, pulling away slightly, so he could see you eyes. You just smiled at him, and he understood.


	8. Chapter 8

"Princess" he breathed into you neck, once you had finally stopped.

"Yes" you replied in a questioning tone, sounding just as airy as he had.

"Would you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked, pulling away slightly, so he could see you eyes. You just smiled at him, and he understood. Once more this evening his strong arms picked you up. Slowly, as if afraid of dropping you, he walked over to the long forgotten table. Placing you gently in a chair, he moved over and sat in the other one. "Dinner is served my angel" he gently said from across the table, reaching over and taking your hand in his.

* * *

You had the most romantic evening of your life. You and Oliver slowly walked back to the common room, being careful not to be caught by any teachers or prefects. The curfew at the weekend was 10:30, but it was now 11:10. Neither of you had noticed the time go, instead just enjoying each other's company. As you reached the Fat lady, a funny feeling came over you.

"Oliver?" you whisper, being careful not to be heard by anyone else, or any of the paintings.

"Yes my princess" he replies, pulling you closer to him, so his breath warmed your neck.

"Do the others know about this evening?" you already knew the answer but wanted him to answer it anyway.

"Urm, yeah, well they sort of helped me with it all" he muttered, sounding very nervous and unsure again.

"Ok, so they will probably be in the common room wanting all the details" you replied, trying to relax him again, by showing you didn't mind.

"Oh" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, a little louder than he had intended.

"Whose out at this time?" asked the Fat Lady who had just been woken by Oliver. There was nothing for it, you both walked up to her looking guilty. "Oh, young love, I should have guessed" she said, smiling at you both. This caused you to blush a very deep crimson, but Oliver didn't seem to mind. The fat lady, swung open, without even waiting for the password, and you climbed through, ready for the attack of questions from your friends. But none came. The common room was empty.

"It seems their curiosity can wait" said Oliver, walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. Leaning back you thanked God that you didn't have to answer questions yet. Then it happened. In an instant Oliver spun you around and planted his lips on yours. You lightly picked you up, carrying you carefully to the sofa, without removing his lips. You lay against the armrest of the sofa, Oliver taking complete control of the kiss. Your mind seemed to have slowed so much that nothing was registering. Oliver's hand lightly brushed against your face, moving the lose hairs from it. This gentle touch sent shivers down your spine. Oliver seemed to be getting more and more turned on by every shiver. His lips seemed to encase yours more aggressively with every moment. But he remained a gentleman not rushing you into anything you weren't ready for. You carefully slipped your arms around his neck, a little unsure of what you should do. That was when his mouth slipped away from yours and instead he began kissing you neck gently. Just little pecks, but it was enough to send you into another spasm of shivers.

"Oliver" you breathed, finding your breath catching in your throat. You weren't used to these new feelings he was making you feel, and fear began to fill you. Oliver kept kissing your neck, ignoring you feeble attempt to get his attention. "Oliver" you breathed again, this time a little of your fear showing in your voice. This got his attention. His head shot up, so you were once again looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding very worried.

"I'm sorry" you muttered, closing your eyes a little. He understood.

"Don't apologise, I should be the one whose sorry for pushing you to far" he responded, lift your head and catching your mouth in a soft kiss.

"But what if I'm always too afraid to go further?" you asked feeling alone once more. A lone tear found it's way gracefully down your face. Your fears were squashed a second late, when Oliver gently kissed the tear from you face and lifted you slightly so he could lay beside you, with your back against chest.

"I'd wait forever for you, as long as I'm with you I'm happy" he whispered, causing you to smile. At this moment you realised just how perfect Oliver was.

"Thanks" you replied, feeling tired suddenly. You lay still, listening to Oliver's breathing, as the fire slowly died. You eyes felt heavy, so you closed them for a moment. Oliver's arms keeping you safe from the evils of the outside world.

* * *

The next moment when you opened your eyes, you saw two pairs of deep brownie green eyes staring at you. You jumped slightly before you realised who they belonged to.

"Hey you two" you said, as you carefully sat up, breaking free from Oliver's grip.

"Morning Ro" Fred said, beaming at you.

"Nice Sleep" asked George, breaking into one of the infamous Weasley grins. Realising you hadn't just had your eyes closed for a second you looked down at your watch, and was shocked to find it was 8:30am.

"Wow" you muttered, suddenly feeling very shy. You didn't know what you would do if people had seen you asleep in the arms of one of the most desirable boys in school.

"Don't worry" George said, seeming to sense your nervousness.

"It's Sunday, everyone is in bed still" finished Fred.

* * *

Once you had finished getting dressed. You rush downstairs. Oliver is sat on the sofa, wearing a forest jumper and a pair of battered jeans. He still looked half asleep, but was obviously a little awake, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get dressed. Quietly you walked over to where he sat, sitting lightly next to him, to a second later being pulled onto his lap.

"You look gorgeous today" he said, hugging you around the waist. You were wearing a pair of very baggy black jeans, a black corset top, with silver Celtic detailing on it, and a pair of black and white fingerless gloves. You didn't feel pretty in the slightest.

"What you mean you don't like how she looks all the time?" asked a cheeky voice from behind you. You turned to find the twins and Lee watching you.

"Don't worry A.J. we still love you" cried George jumping over the sofa and pulling you off Oliver's lap and onto his.

"Oye" protested Oliver, reaching to pull you back, but Fred stops him.

"Oh Ollie" he proclaimed in a very camp voice, sitting on his knee.

"Get off" cried Oliver, pushing Fred off, trying to act annoyed, but his grin evident. Again he reached for you, but this time the twins decided to take you hostage. You were quickly thrown over George's shoulder, as he, Fred and Lee all ran upstairs to the boys dorm, closely followed by Oliver. Once they reached their dorm, they locked the door, keeping Oliver out and threw you onto one of the beds. "Give me her back" yelled Oliver from the other side of the door.

"No the Princess is ours, unless" began Fred looking very funny, due to the manic smile on his face.

"Unless what?" asked Oliver from the corridor.

"Unless we can have the day off from Quiditch practice" said George laughing.

"Now we'll see how much Mr. Wood cares for you fair princess" declared Lee, who had sat next to you on the bed.

"I don't know" said Oliver, trying to sound serious, and actually succeeding.

"If you don't agree to our conditions then we will be forced to torture the princess" declared George, looking at you evilly. At this comment Lee started tickling you, causing you to yelp. This worried Oliver.

"Fine, Fine. Just don't hurt her" he declared quickly. Trying to open the door again. All three of the boys burst out laughing.

"Nope, we've changed our mind now" shouted Lee, as the twins sat next to you, now surrounding you.

"Oliver" you shouted, sounding very worried, "Get me out of here". But the next second, Lee had put his hand over your mouth to stop you from calling to Oliver.

"Naughty Princess" the twins chorused. You were in for it now. The twins attacked your feet, making you squeal and try to escape, but Lee held fast.

"Aurora?" called Oliver, rattling the door handle.

"Princess can't answer, but feel free to leave a message" yelled Fred in an answer machine style. They continued tickling you, and you continued to struggle to get away. Suddenly the door slammed open. There stood Angelina and Oliver. Oliver rushed quickly over to you, lifting you away from the boys, bridal style, and carrying you over to his bed.

"I think I shall have to make practice even harder now" Oliver tried to growl at the twins. He was pretending to be angry but it wasn't working. Especially with you still giggling beside him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll look after the Princess while you're all away" grinned Lee, taking a step towards you. Oliver's arms protectively pulled you closer.

"Actually I think that we need to see what our substitute Keeper can do" said Angelina from the door, laughing at the scene occurring inside.

"Good idea" yelled Oliver and the twins, causing you to jump.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD!**

You are now a week into term, and yours and Oliver's relationship is going well. For Christmas you received a magical CD player from all the girls, some music from Lee, Some joke products and chocolate from the twins, and finally a beautiful necklace from Oliver. The necklace was a white gold, double heart pendant, with diamonds on one of the hearts. You could only guess how expensive it had been, and were worried about wearing it, in case you lost it. But Oliver had managed to persuade you to wear it, so now it was one of the first things you put on in the morning and last thing you took off at night.

You and Oliver had been having a lot of little talks during the last few weeks since you had gotten together. The main topic of these talks was usually how you shouldn't doubt yourself and have more self worth. These talks worked in erasing your fears about being hurt completely.

You and Oliver are sat in the Quiditch changing rooms.

"I still can't believe how lucky I've been" he gently breathed on your neck, causing you to shiver, "You're just so perfect". He finished his comment be lightly kissing you on your neck. You turned slightly to meet his lips. A part of you was screaming at you to correct him, to tell him you weren't perfect. But a larger part silenced it, by telling you that when you were with Oliver you were. Just as your kissing was getting deeper and more passionate, there was a knock at the changing room door. You both jumped and looked towards the intrusion. There stood Libby.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but McGonagall is looking for you Oliver" she said, whilst giggling.

"Bugger" you heard Oliver growl under his breath, as he got up, pulling you up with him. "We better go back in" he said, as you both walked out of the changing rooms and towards the castle. You didn't get to far in the castle before McGonagall found you both.

"Wood, there you are!" she said, in the unemotional tone she seemed to use all the time, "May I have a word, in private" with the last part she looked at you.

"I'll see you in the common room" you said quietly smiling at Oliver as you left.

**

* * *

Small Fast forward!**

You are now sat in the common room waiting for Oliver to return. Everyone surrounded you. Lee was watching Libby and George with a jealous look on his face, Angelina was playing a game of wizards chess with Fred, and Katie was being annoying, by talking about all the lovely things couples can do. You were getting more and more bored with waiting, until Oliver came bounding into the common room, a cheesy grin playing on his face.

"Wow what's up with you?" asked Fred, looking up from his game as his Queen beat Angelina's bishop to a pulp.

"Great news! If we beat Ravenclaw at our next match we will be in the final and stand a chance at the cup!" he cried, bouncing over to where you sat and drawing you into a hug.

"Yippee" cried George in fake excitement before returning his attention to Libby.

"You two are so cute" commented Angelina who seemed to have given up caring about the game seeing as she was losing so badly and was now watching the two of you.

"Yes we are" replied Oliver stealing a kiss, before you could complain about the ickyness of couplness. As the day went on the common room slowly emptied, but you remained rapped in Oliver's arms. By 10pm everyone had left and you were once again alone with Mr. Wood. "So Miss Cent, have you had a nice day?" he asked, kissing you lightly on the neck. This sent a tingle down your spin once more.

"Of course I did Mr. Wood" you breathed, your voice husky with feelings you had never felt before. He picked up on this and before you knew what was happening he pulled you into another of his passionate kisses. This one was different from the others though, it was full of lust and longing, but you didn't care. He was rubbing one of your legs gently as he leant you back onto the remainder of the sofa. His other arm is wrapped protectively around your waist. You felt so safe in his embrace. His kiss was soothing and relaxing, whist being demanding and passionate. He controlled the whole situation, whilst making you feel like a fragile princess, which as he often told you, you were. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. After a few minutes his tongue gently brushed your lips. You knew he wasn't trying to force you into anything or scare you, he just was hoping. In a split second you decided his hopes would be rewarded this time, as you slightly opened your mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in. When you did this, his grip on you waist grew tighter, pulling you into him more. You felt a little nervous as you slowly began to explore his mouth with your tongue, but after a few seconds, you heard Oliver moan slightly into your mouth, giving you all the confidence you needed to continue. You hadn't noticed that whilst you had been kissing, Oliver's other hand had slowly found its way up your thigh and was now quite far up your skirt. You might not have noticed, but Oliver had, and kindly gave your leg a tight squeeze to ask permission to remain there. You knew that you should of felt nervous about where his hand was, but the fact that he had stopped where he now was and drawn your attention to it put you at ease. Your only response was pulling him back into the kiss. You suddenly knew how right Oliver was for you and how much he loved you. One of your hands slipped down his back, feeling his muscles rippling through his shirt at your light touch. Oliver slowly removed his lips from you mouth and began to lace a trail of kisses across you jaw and down you neck. With every moment which passed your pulse sped up, and your hands traced the lines on his body formed by his muscles. He cautiously slipped his hand under you shirt. The warmth of his hand just sped up your pulse even more and made you tingle. The shiver which travelled quickly down your spine, made you feel warm and happy about what you were doing. This shiver also seemed to turn Oliver on even more. The hand which had been around your waist traveled up your back to between your shoulder blades, pushing you into him, and his lips returned to yours, massaging them with a love you had never known before. You both continued your little make out session, not moving your hands from where they now were. Finally you both pulled away slightly, gasping for breath.

"I love you" he breathed, barely audible.

"I love you too" you replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. As you stared deeply into his eyes, you realized something. "Oliver" you murmured.

"Yes Princess"

"Where's my bra strap?". He just chuckled, and slowly slid his hand back down your back to your waist. You then realized that he had, had his hand under the strap.

"Better?" he asked, moving the hand from your leg to your waist.

"Much".

That night you fell to sleep in Oliver's arms, completely content with life for the first time in your memory. Nothing could ruin it now. Not now you had Oliver.

***Oliver's Point of View***

You sat quietly on the sofa, Aurora asleep in your arms. You just couldn't believe how far she had let you go, and she hadn't been afraid. That had been your one fear as you had taken things forward, but she had feared you. On the contrary she had pushed them along just as much. Looking down at her, you could see a small smile lacing her lips, which were deep red from the extensive exercise. Her pale skin, made her, in the fire light, look like a porcelain doll. You didn't want to move in case he broke her or even woke her, but also could feel the cold of the night creeping into the common room. If they stayed there, the likely hood was they would become ill.

"I love you Princess" you breathed, as he gently gathered her up in your arms, holding her tightly to your chest. She murmured slightly in her sleep, then snuggled closer to you. Looking down at her, you carefully carried her up into the boys dorm and over to your bed. You were slightly worried of how she would react when she awoke, but now knew that she trusted you and your fears were eased. Carefully you climbed in beside her, drawing the curtains. Once you were comfy, you wrapped your arms around her once more and fell to sleep. Happier than you had ever been, even when you'd won a quiditch match. As long as you had Aurora nothing could upset you.

***Aurora's POV* **

You woke very early the next morning, to the sound of someone snoring. *_I didn't know one of the girls snored_* you thought to yourself as you began to process your surroundings in you head. As you tried to move you realized you couldn't. You carefully looked down to your waist where the problem lay and found a pair of arms wrapped lovingly around you. That was the memory of last night came back to you. How you had fallen asleep in Oliver's arms on the sofa. How happy you had felt. But you were in a bed now, not on the sofa. You slowly turned in the arms to look into the serene sleeping face of Oliver. *_He must have carried me up to his dorm last night_* you thought, allowing your fingers to trace his jaw line. You felt a little worried about the fact that you had shared a bed with him last night, but you knew nothing had happened, and you were completely happy to find that the first face you saw this morning was that of the man you loved. Relaxing back into the comfort of his bed, you continued tracing his bone structure whilst watching him sleep.

**

* * *

Fast forward**

A week had passed since your eventful evening in the common room, and everyone could see the transformation which had taken place within you that night. A smile always laced your lips, your clothes had become lighter and more fashionable, you kept humming or singing, and you were willing to talk to anyone, no longer afraid of what they thought. It was like you had become a totally different person, which in a way you had.

It was a Saturday. The sun was shining mercilessly outside meaning that nearly everyone was outside by the lake. But not you. Snape had set a very demanding essay on Travel potions, and you wanted to get it done early so that you could relax and not worry about anything the rest of the weekend. You had just finished it in the library, and were heading up to the common room to drop your bag off when you heard some giggling. Normally you would of just ignored it, but since last weekend you had become more curious as well as everything else. You had to know who was laughing and why. For all you knew it could cheer you up even more, although with the good mood you were in it would be impossible to get happier. You snuck along the corridor, not wanting to disturb whoever was laughing. As you finally reached the pillar where the people were stood you froze. There was Oliver with this girl all over him, flirting like mad. You wouldn't let that skinny bitch get her hands on Oliver, not after it had taken so long and used so much of your trust to find him. You weren't going to lose the only person you had ever loved who loved you back. Just as you were about to step forward, away from the pillar which was hiding you, to slap her, something you didn't want to believe happened. She Kissed him. But instead of pushing her away, Oliver let her stay there, kissing him. Your eyes filled as you turned and ran.

_*How could I be so stupid* _your head cried, as you bolted through the portrait hole and up to your room. Everyone hurt you, they always had, you just couldn't believe you had been so stupid to let him that close to you. Throwing yourself on your bed, you ripped off the necklace he had given you, chucking it in the general direction of your bedside table, and you cried.

Around noon, the girls returned from the lake and they found you in the same position, silent tears still pouring down your face.

"OMG What's Wrong?" squealed Angelina rushing to your bed and pulling you into a hug. Whilst Angelina tried to calm you enough to speak, the others put their things on their beds and then Libby picked up your necklace and placed it safely onto your bedside table.

"Come on A.J. you know you can tell us" Katie soothed, sitting in front of you on your bed.

"Yeah, just tell us upset you and we'll teach them" Libby piped in, sitting on the other side of you than Angelina. You tried to smile at them, but the effort was useless, your face just didn't want to smile. You had lost your reason to smile.

"Oliver" you managed to mutter between sobs.

"What?" chorused the three girls looking shocked.

"I saw him sucking face with some Ravenclaw" you managed to mutter sounding very bitter as you did.

"Why would he do that?" asked Libby in an unbelieving tone.

"Because she's beautiful, smart, and popular, whereas I'm just me" you almost yelled, a fresh wave of tears flooding from you eyes.

"Aurora-Jade Cent" barked Katie, looking at you in a serious manner, "Now you stop this nonsense. Oliver adores you, you're more beautiful than any of this cows in Ravenclaw, or in the school. Oliver wouldn't risk his relationship by kissing another girl, he loves you to much. You probably saw Flint and some Slytherin girl playing a trick on you, to break you and Oliver up."

"She's right" chipped in Angelina, "Oliver wouldn't do that to you, and if you are still worried, go and speak to him". You just nodded sadly, deep down knowing that it hadn't been a trick, but desperately wanting to believe it was.

"OK, well you can't go and see him looking like that" Libby declared, pulling you off the bed and pushing you towards the bathroom, "Go take a shower and clean yourself up, we'll pick out something for you to wear" and with that you were shoved into the bathroom and the door was closed behind you.

You had a very hot, very long shower, allowing yourself time to find the confidence to face him. You walked slowly back into the bedroom, holding the towel tightly around you, dreading what the girls had picked out for you to were. Surprisingly the outfit shoved into your arms wasn't that bad. You walked back into the bathroom to pull it on. They had picked out a pair of blue jeans. This pair had a purple and orange patch over each knee. They had also chosen a black long sleeved Nightwish t-shirt, which was fitted, so made you look nice, and finally they had given you a pair of black vans to finish off the outfit. Even though you didn't want to admit it, they had allowed you to remain you whilst being beautiful at the same time. When you walked out of the bathroom again you saw 3 expectant faces smiling at you.

"Finally" exclaimed Katie, walking over to you and linking arms, "I thought we were going to miss lunch". You might have been ok with moving but you knew you couldn't handle food right now.

"Oliver's waiting for you in the common room" Libby informed you, looking out of the dorm door, whilst Angelina linked on your other side.

"Now don't ruin this" Katie whispered as she and Angelina dragged you towards the door.

"Yeah, if you dump him he'll be heart broken, you can't do that" finished Angelina. You had almost reached the bottom of the stairs now and you could see Oliver smiling at you.

"Hey Oliver, A.J. needs a word with you" Libby called over to him, smiling sweetly. Then he was in front of you, and the girls let you go.

"Don't ruin it" all three hissed as they walked past you and out of the common room. You were alone with Oliver in the common room, once more. As he tried to wrap his arms around your waist, you stepped back. Rising his eyebrow at you, he tried again, but you ducked around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at you with a worried expression on his face.

"Oliver" you begin, feeling your voice wavering. "Oliver" you try again, this time filling your voice with the confidence you didn't feel. "Do you promise to tell me the truth?" you asked, in a quiet tone.

"When haven't I told you the truth?" he asked, again trying to pull you to him, and finally succeeding by pulling your arm.

"Oliver, just promise" you muttered, pulling away from him.

"I promise Angel" he said sounding very worried.

"Good" you muttered, turning back to look at him. "Did you this morning urm" you began, not finding the words easy to say.

"Did i this morning what?" he asked, stepping towards you and looking deeply in your eyes. It was to much, you had to turn away from those pools of chocolateness.

"Did a Ravenclaw kiss you this morning?" you finally got out, dreading the answer.

"Oh" was all he said. This caused you to turn around and look at him once more. He looked so sad.

"Oliver" you prompted, already knowing the truth, "Oliver did she kiss you?". Finally he looked back up, only to find your penetrating purple eyes staring into his own.

"Yes" he muttered, a tear slowly travelling down his face.

"I thought so" you said, turning away from him as the tears began to burn in your eyes again.

"I didn't like it" he suddenly exclaimed, "I felt so guilty about it, I just don't want to lose you". This was to much, the tears began to flow.

"Why didn't you push her away?" you whispered.

"I did" he replied, placing his hand gently on your shoulder.

"I saw you," you yelled, spinning around, glaring at him, "You didn't push her away, so don't lie to me". He looked at you scared for a second, and then the fear changed into anger.

"You were spying on me?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Of course not" you replied just as harshly.

"Then how do you know what I did?" he responded, "For once stop playing the victim, it's getting old". You just stared at him shocked about what he just said. "You always think the worlds out to get you, but it's not, Just get over yourself. No one cares!" he continued shouting. You couldn't take this anymore. You didn't know why Oliver was saying these things, you thought he loved you. "So what if I enjoyed that kiss, it would make a change from having to listen to you moaning" he finished, growling slightly at you. That was all you could take, you quickly turned and bolted up the dormitory's stairs and slamming the door closed the moment you reached your room. You slowly slid down the door, Oliver's words replaying in your head, *_No One Cares* *No One Cares*. _The tears continued to pour from your eyes as you heard his voice screaming in your head. Finally you crawled across the floor to your bed, and pulled out one of your old CD's and placing it in your CD player.

_"The story behind the painting I drew is already told _

_No more tearstains on the pages of my diary _

_Tired but unable to give up since I'm_

_Responsible for the lives I saved _

_The play is done _

_The curtain's down _

_All the tales are told _

_All the orchids gone _

_Lost in my own world _

_Now I care for dead gardens _

_My song is little worth anymore _

_Time to lay this weary pen aside _

_The play is done _

_The curtain's down _

_Where are the wolves, the underwater moon _

_The Elvenpath, the haven of youth _

_Lagoons of the starlit sea _

_Have I felt enough for one man's deed? _

_Or is it time to challenge the Ancient of Days _

_And let the virgin conceive _

_All the tales are told _

_All the orchids gone _

_All the tales are told _

_All the orchids gone _

_Lost in my own world _

_Now I care for dead gardens"_

It was one of your favourite songs from your old school. Whenever things got bad you would put it on. Your mind began to remember what the girls had said, _*Don't ruin it*, _well if you hadn't ruined it you weren't sure what you had done. *_No one cares* _cried in your head again, but this time it wasn't Oliver's voice, it was your own.

"No one cares" you whimpered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....Blah.....blah....no money.....Blah....Blah...Enjoy**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Pumpkingirl who is the first person to leave feedback on this story, and she made me smile!  
**

**

* * *

Aurora's Point of View**

"No one cares" cried in your head again, but this time it wasn't Oliver's voice, it was your own. "No one cares" you whimpered. The song flicked onto the next song. Breath no more, by Evanescence, you were barely listening to it as you began to sing.

_"...A LIE to me convince me that ive been sick forever and all of this will make sence when i get better but i know the difference between myself and my reflection i just cant help but to wonder. which of us do u love so i bleed i bleed and i breath i breath BLEEED i bleed i breath i breath i breath i breath...no more....…"_

By the end of the song an anger which you had kept hidden for so long had emerged and you were screaming the words at the top of your lungs. "No More" you breathed harshly, trying to calm yourself a little from you rage, but it was no good. "No one cares" you growled at the mirror, which stood there, as if mocking your pain. Turning away from the reflection which you no longer wanted to see you walked to your window, and as you gazed out you saw a solitary figure on the Quiditch pitch, you knew who it was. Spinning around you threw the nearest thing you could find at the offending mirror. It was book. Shards of glass exploded across the room, filling it with the warped light you can only find from broken mirrors.

_"We all live, we all die That does not begin to justify you It's not what it seems Not what you think No, I must be dreaming It's only in my mind Not real life No, I must be dreaming" _

Your mind had tuned back into the CD which had continued to play. "Not real" you growled, slowly picking up the pieces of glass. Suddenly your hand slipped and a deep gash formed on the palm of your hand. Now you saw how to end this pain you were feeling. You continued humming along to the song as it came to an end, a twisted smile lacing your face and making you look almost demonic. Dropping all the collected pieces into the bin, except the offending one which had so easily cut you, you walked leisurely back to your bed, thinking how good you had felt with that sudden rush of pain. It was as if the blood had released all the pain and suffering from you, and let it escape in one simple drop. But wanted more, you could stand this no longer, you needed to be free, away from the pain that was your life. "No one cares" you repeated, this time your voice sounding distant and at ease, "No more, I'm not real". Looking at the wound on your hand you laughed, and then pulling up the sleeves of your top you traced all your scars, laughing harder with every moment. It was just so simple you couldn't believe you hadn't thought of it before. The CD changed track again. This time it was Nemo by Nightwish. You began to sing with it, as you pulled your top off and changed into a white vest top.

_"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

_Oh how I wish For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

My flower, withered between The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins  
Walk the dark path Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help Touch me with your love  


_And reveal to me my true name  
Oh how I wish For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all And all for once  
_

_Nemo my name forever more  
Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go  
Oh how I wish For soothing rain  
_

_Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore  
My name forevermore" _

"Sleep with Angels" you muttered, as you sat on your bed, grasping the piece of glass protectively. Whilst you had been singing you had locked the door to the dorm, that way no one could stop your escape, no one. "I'm a coward, but no one cares" you told the air around you, just as your song came on. The one which you loved and hated for the way it described how you felt. Missing, by Evanescence.

_"Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again."_

You sang along to the CD, as you exposed the underside of your left wrist.

_"Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
isn't something missing?_ "

You continued, placing the jagged piece of glass at the joint between your hand and arm, applying pressure.

_"You won't cry for my absence,  
I know - You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "_

Pulling the glass slowly up your arm, feeling with every second the sweet pleasure these wounds brought.

_"Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? "_

You continued to blast out the words, as you reached your elbow, allowing the blood to fall freely and paint your world red.

_"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again_."

Your attention turned lazily to your other wrist, as you switch the hand which held the glass. Cutting your finger slightly. This cut only made the bliss of this act more intense.

_"I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out: isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? " _

You placed the glass just below the joint of you hand and arm, like you had on your previous wrist. Applying presure once more, but this time finding it more difficult, due to the sudden weakness of you left arm.

"_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"_

Carefully you dragged the glass up your arm, ensuring you lacerate it fully.

_"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing? Isn't something... "_

The words began to fill your head as you reached your elbow. You were beginning to feel lightheaded, and couldn't help but smile whilst you sang.

_"Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? "_

Laying back, you allowed the warm liquid flood from your arms, soothing the throbbing of your heart and wrists. Both caused by different causes, yet the same causes. The warmth calmed you and began carrying you to another place, somewhere where you would never cry and always smile. Once more the song changed. This time Lady Midnight by Leonard Cohen (Ok it was going to be another song, but this is the song i'm listening to now). The words slowly drifted to you, as you finished your fall into darkness and discovered oblivion.

**

* * *

Olivers Point of View**

"You always think the worlds out to get you, but it's not, Just get over yourself. No one cares!" you continued shouting. You didn't mean what you were saying, you were just so angry at yourself for freezing, you didn't mean to take it out on her. You didn't know why you were saying these things, you loved her so much, yet you always seemed able to hurt her. "So what if I enjoyed that kiss, it would make a change from having to listen to you moaning" you finished, growling slightly. You were just so cross at yourself. First for letting Melissa get that close to you, and second for not reacting instantly when she kissed you. Aurora just spun on her heel and bolted up the stairs. You had ruined it. She was the one and you had ruined it by being stupid. The door slammed, as she entered her dorm, leaving you alone with your own self hatred. She wouldn't be down for a while. The only hope you had to make her forgive you for your harsh words was to let both of you cool off and then get the girls to help you find a way to explain to her. Exiting the common room, you headed to the only place where you could be yourself and blow off steam at the same time. The quiditch pitch.

You had been flying around for the past 30 minutes, blowing off steam, and finally you felt better. The only thing left in you was the sadness which came with knowing that he had probably lost Aurora.

"Oye, what you doing up there?" bellowed a voice below him, pulling him out of his depressive thoughts. Looking down he saw the twins and the girls stood at the edge of the pitch watching him. George had his arm wrapped lovingly around Libby's waist, making you feel even more sad. Flying down to them, you tried to ignore the happiness which seemed to radiate from all of them.

"Hey, Where's Aurora?" Katie asked, looking around the pitch, as if she was expecting to see her.

"In the dorm" you muttered, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

"The talk not go well?" asked Angelina, standing in front of you and forcing you to meet her eye.

"What talk?" George asked, and Libby directly pulled up back with Fred and explained to them.

"So, you did kiss that girl then?" asked Katie, looking pretty cross at him.

"She kissed me" you muttered, hating yourself even more with each second.

"And that makes a difference?" asked Angelina, definitely cross with you.

"So what happened after we left?" enquired Libby, joining the conversation once more with the twins either side of her.

"She confronted me about it, and I sort of lost my temper" you muttered, trying not to allow the fresh wave of tears which were threatening, to fall.

"What do you mean you lost your temper?" all three girls almost screamed, their eyes burning into you.

"He means, he lost his temper with himself" Fred explained, looking at you with pity in his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't take it out on her!" George asked, sounding just as worried as you felt.

"I did" you muttered, turning around and looking up at the window you knew to be hers. It just reflected the sun light, hiding the inhabitants within.

"You yelled at someone you knew" began Fred,

"to be emotionally unstable?" finished George, both of whom looked very cross at you.

"That's not the worse of it" you answered, wishing it was, "I said some pretty hurtful things to her".

"What like?" Libby asked, her quiet self returning. She had always known how fragile Aurora was, and seemed to put on a appearance to confidence just for Aurora sometimes.

"I told her" you began, feeling your eyes filling, "I told her to get over herself, that I was sick of her moaning". At this all five of them let out a gasp. They all could see the damage that a few simple words could cause and they were worried. "I didn't mean it" you began, a lone tear streaking down your cheek.

"You were just angry" filled in Fred, looking at you with pity once more. You nodded mournfully, hating the fact that your friends agreed with you about the damage you had caused, and weren't even lying to try and cheer you up. Not that you deserved their lies.

"We've got to sort this out" Angelina cried, earning a murmur of agreement from the girls. "Come on you three" she said, grabbing your jumper and pulling you towards the common room, whilst the other girls did the same with the twins. You all rushed to the common room in silence. Once there you just gazed at the girls staircase willing Aurora to come down.

"Sorry Oliver but I'm afraid you'll have to go up to her" Katie said, patting you on the back.

"How" you began, but was silenced by all three girls replying

"Your broom".

The twins had also grabbed theirs once you had entered the common room, and all three of you flew up to the landing of the girls dorm whilst the girls ran up the stairs behind you. Katie ran towards a door with 7th years marked on it, and tried to open it. No luck. It was locked.

"Great" muttered Libby sarcastically.

"A.J. its us, open the door" called Katie through it, but no sound was heard in reply.

"Come on A.J." yelled Angelina, rattling the handle, "Let us in". Still no answer. The worry which had lodged itself in the pit of your tummy, began to grow. You could hear some music from the other side of the door, but that was it. Even if Aurora had fallen asleep, the noise the girls were now making would of woken her. No, something was wrong. The twins seem to have realized it also, because they both stepped forward, and whilst George made the girls move away from the door, Fred cast a **Alohomora **on the door. The lock clicked open. All 6 of you rushed through the door, and the sight which met your eyes killed you inside. There, on her bed, lay Aurora. She was as white as stone, and blood soaked everything around her. Within the pool, one lone shard of glass could be seen. Libby screamed at this site, promptly fainting into George's arms. Whilst Katie and Angelina both burst into tears. Katie was the calmest of the two, and whilst Fred comforted Angelina, she rushed off to get Madam Pomfrey. But you didn't notice this. All you could see was the lifeless body of the only person you had ever loved. You had killed her, you were sure of it.

* * *

**Reviews are love...And we all need love! **

**Thank you again Pumpkingirl. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short but i thought it was fitting at this length!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for major delay on posting this. I lost my USB saving device which has the series on (Yes the series is complete if i haven't told you before, so just bug me to update). I tried to find it on the other site i posted the series on, but this chapter was broken (It only showed the first two paragraphs). But i found the saving thing today, and transferred all files to my computer so i'll never lose them again.**

**Alas, i still don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me!  
**

* * *

The comforting blackness which had engulfed you, was quickly ebbing away, and being filled with the cold blackness of real life. As this coldness surrounded you, voices began to enter your voice from the outside.

"WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP?" screamed one of the voices, although in your mind it sounded pleasantly quiet and slow.

"For the last time it's not all your fault" soothed another voice, almost inaudible within your head.

"Yeah, we did make her feel that if it didn't work out with you it was her fault" said yet another voice. This time it was reaching you faster and you were able to process it. The voice had sounded so sad, so depressed. You knew how this person must feel, it was the tone your voice had taken on off for the past 8 years.

"This isn't helping" chocked a voice, a lot closer to you this time, and as they said it, something moved under one of your damaged arms.

"WHY NOT?" yelled the first voice once again, this time questioning whilst hurting.

"Because we've had a week to blame ourselves. Right now we should be concentrating on Aurora, and her health" said another voice, this one on the other side of you, yet still close.

"How are we meant to concentrate on her, when she still hasn't woken?" asked the first voice, this time quieter. You knew these voices, but your mind couldn't process where from.

"Madam Pomfrey said she will wake any time, we must have hope" responded the voice by your side once more.

"What if she never wakes?" asked the first voice, this time all hope lost from his tone and instead being filled with desperation, "I can't live without her". There was a noise of movement around you, as if several people had gotten up to comfort this disembodied voice. The two people either side of you, did not move.

"She will wake" whispered one of the two, "you've got to wake princess". As these last words were whispered to you, a warm tear hit you cheek. It felt so refreshing, so reviving. So did the warm finger, which gently wiped it away from your stony form. Thanks to the tear your body was beginning to take register of itself, and to your surprise it hurt like hell. The voices which surrounded you had fallen quiet although there was the sound of someone crying in the background.

"Why do we act like this every time we visit?" finally asked the voice by you side who hadn't whispered to you, "It's been a week, we should be used to it". But his words fell dead on the room. No one wanted to admit how much they missed you and blamed themselves for what had happened. Silence once again fell on the room, only punctuated by the sobs of one of your visitors.

Once more your body was the only thing you had to pay attention to. You felt so weak, and you now remembered why. Listening to the voices had shown you what a big mistake it had been, and you felt a wave of happiness take over you, closely followed by a wave of nausea. You didn't know what to do, your body refused to co-operate, yet you knew you were about to be sick . Suddenly a pair of strong arms had wrapped gently around you, pulling you into sitting position whilst you threw up. The pain and light headedness you felt with this movement was instantly over shadowed by the nausea. As you continued to throw up a hand found its way to your back and rubbed in a comforting manner.

Finally once you had finished and the person holding you up was sure you had, they lay you back onto the bed. It was so soft, you could almost drift back into oblivion, but something else was keeping you awake. Something you had to do. Although you knew there was something your mind couldn't think of what.

Then a voice by your side said it, "Open your eyes". You didn't want to yet you knew you had to. "Open your eyes princess" it pressed. You began to put every bit of energy into this simple task.

"Open your eyes" another voice said. Finally you did it, but closed them immediately. These voices hadn't warned you about the excess light.

"Princess? Angel?" said the voice which had been shouting earlier, as it moved towards you bed, full of hope.

"Open your eyes princess" pressed the first insistent voice. Slowly you tried again, this time only a slit. It seemed so bright in there, your eyes throbbed with the little amount of light you let in.

"Oh A.J." squealed a voice, just before you were engulfed into a hug. This made your head spin, but you were still glad you it. She had blocked out some of the light, allowing you to slowly get used to it. Her tears dripped onto your shoulder, as your sight became clearer and you were able to open your eyes fully. Through her hair, you could see two other girls, looking almost desperate to get in on the hugging. Behind you two figures shifted.

"Libby let the poor thing go, she needs to rest" said one of the voices, which you now identified as one of the twins. Slowly Libby loosened her grip on you, but not fully. The other two saw this as their chances and you were wrapped in all three of their arms. Although your muscles were hurting and your head was spinning, you were content to remain here. There body heat warmed you, and the knowledge that people actually cared for you was all you needed.

"OK, OK" bellowed one of the twins making you wince at the noise.

"Time to share the princess" continued the other one in the same tone, just a little quieter. The girls slowly pulled away from you, allowing you to gently fall back to the bed, but before you reached it, the twins had engulfed you in a hug.

"Don't scare us like that again" the both whispered to you, kissing your cheeks lovingly. Finally the lay you carefully back on the bed, and you were able to take in the room you were in. It was a private room off the hospital wing, lit only by candles. At the end of your bed stood the three girls, grinning madly at you, as tears flooded down their cheeks. On either side of you sat the twins, also grinning madly, and trying really prevent the tears which filled their eyes from falling. Finally a few steps away from your bed, stood Oliver. He looked relieved you were awake, but remained very sad and guilty.

Although you weren't happy with him, you couldn't let someone you loved so much feel that sad and guilty. Slowly you raised your arm to him, asking him silently to come over to you and hug you. He looked unsurely at you, and then seeing the certainty in your eyes, he closed the distance in a matter of seconds and pulled you into a very tight hug, as if he was afraid that if he let you go even slightly he would lose you. His warm tears began to soak your hair, as he kissed the top of your head.

"I'm sorry Princess" he gasped between sobs, kissing you on the forehead now as he loosened his grip slightly so he could see your face. "I'm sorry" he muttered again, this time kissing your nose. His eyes were so watery with the falling tears, but you could still see the pure love which he held in them. "I'm sorry" he mutter once more, this time moving towards your lips, but instead of letting him kiss you as if nothing had happened you turned your head slightly, meaning he kissed your cheek. You might love him, but that didn't mean you had to like him. He looked questionably at you for a moment and then whispered, "I will win your favour my fair Princess, for I love you and will fight for eternity to have you return to me". With this said, he lay you gently back down, kissing you once more on the forehead.

Everyone went back to their original seats and started filling you in about what had happened in Hogwarts during the week you had been out. As they talked around you, you found your mind wandering off into a more sleepy place. The dim flickering light giving the room a peaceful ambiance. There voices easing you tired mind. Slowly you drifted into a peaceful rest, the meaningless prattle of your friends travelling across your head.

* * *

****Fast Forward****

A few days later you were finally let out of the hospital wing. Your parents had come to visit several times over those days, but had finally decided, after chatting to your friends, that you should stay at Hogwarts.

"So how you feeling?" Katie asked, as you walked back to the common room with her, Libby and Angelina. The twins and Oliver were apparently busy with something and would see you soon.

"Oh, I'm fine" you muttered, feeling a bit ashamed that you had actually doubted their friendship to you.

"Don't lie to us A.J." Angelina said, fixing you with a stare.

"Fine, Fine. I'm tired and scared" you responded hating this new found power the girls had found about telling whether you were telling the truth.

"You shouldn't be scared" Libby told you, linking her arm with yours and smiling. You smiled sweetly, thanking god once more for allowing you to find friends such as these, as you turned around the corner.

"Oh look boys, its Moody Maxwell" yelled a cold voice. You didn't even look up. "I see you failed to kill yourself, well better luck next time" he yelled again, this time earning a reaction from the 3 girls who accompanied you.

"SHUT UP SPIKE" Screeched Angelina, as her and Katie advanced on him. It was 4 Slytherin boys against the two of them. You didn't like their odds.

"Ignore him girls" you muttered, wanting to just get up to the common room, "He's not worth it". The girls glanced back at you, and seeing your discomfort at being there they turned back to you, ready to leave.

"Oh, what's the matter girls. Don't tell me that the little suicidal slut controls you now" Spike yelled at your retreating backs. This was to much for Angelina who span round and punched him square in the face before anyone else could react. Then happy with her actions, she grabbed your other arm and pulled you up to the common room, the others following quickly behind.

"OMG I can't believe you did that" you managed to gasp out as you reached the Fat Lady.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes those Slytherin's make me Arhhhhhhhhhh" she exclaimed, punching the wall beside her to let out her anger.

"Calm down dear" cried the Fat Lady as she took in Angelina's violent actions, "It's not becoming of a lady in act in such a violent manner". Then turning her attention to you she suddenly looked very happy, "Oh it's great to see you up and about again my dear. Quite a fright you gave us all". You couldn't help but smile at her happy attitude, and the fact that even a painting had informed you she had missed you.

"Sleeping Beauty" Katie said to the Fat Lady, casting a smile in your direction.

"She chose it when she heard what happened" whispered Libby, "She really likes you, you know". The portrait hole slowly swung open to reveal the common room. Weirdly it was dark and empty.

"Urm where is everyone?" you asked cautiously as the girls pulled you in with them. The moment you reached the centre of the room, there was an explosion of noise.

"SURPRISE" yelled everyone, jumping out from behind all the sofa's, tables and even from the staircase. You couldn't help but laugh as you looked round at all the kind faces which surrounded you, saying how happy they were you were better. This was the first time in your memory you had felt so popular. Some third year had made a big banner for over the fire, reading *Welcome Back, Princess of Gryffindor*. This just made you laugh more.

After a few minutes of being welcomed back by all the Gryffindor and some people you could of sworn were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you found yourself sat on one of the big sofa's, between the twins. Well you more squashed within a huge hug with them. After the incident they had become more and more like protective older brothers to you, and you couldn't have been happier. What with the girls feeling like your sisters, you suddenly had a family which had time for you.

"Do you want a drink?" Fred asked, letting you go, whilst George moved over to the sofa where Libby was sitting laughing at you.

"Please" you replied, wondering what he would actually bring you. He bounced off over to the drinks table, leaving you sitting alone, but not for long. Angelina quickly fell down next to you, smiling.

"So, how you like the party?" she asked you, glancing around at everyone who was there for you.

"It's great" you replied, suddenly remembering that there was one person you hadn't seen. You actually hadn't seen much of him since that day in the hospital wing.

"He'll be here" Angelina said, reading your thoughts, "He really does love you, and he's so sorry for what happened". You just smiled at her. You already knew all this, but you had always had trouble trusting people, and Oliver had broken your trust, along with your heart. It would take a lot for you to ever trust him again.

"Hey Angie" said Fred as he sat on the other side of you, now clutching to mugs of something.

"Hey Fred" she replied, smiling even more brightly at him.

"Here you go Princess" Fred said, handing you one of the mugs, "I remember you saying you liked it" he whispered as you smiled at what he had brought you. Coffee!

"Thanks". Fred knew you to well. Giving him a small hug, you curled up on the sofa, whilst the party raged on around you. You felt like a spectator, watching something you could never have. All the laughter and companionship around you, yet still you felt alone. This was until Fred and Angelina slipped their arms over you shoulders and squashed you between them in a hug. You weren't alone, not really, you'd just have to learn this new part of your life.

"Can I have your attention pleased" called a voice from atop of a table in the centre of the room. You looked up and saw Katie and Oliver standing there, with everyone now looking at them.

"Right" began Katie, grinning at the audience, "We all know why we are here tonight, it's for a very special friend of all of ours". With that she looked over at you. Your face was tingling and you knew you were blushing.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Aurora-Jade, the Gryffindor Princess" said Oliver, raising a glass, quickly followed by everyone else, "To the Gryffindor Princess" they all chorused. "So, back to the party, and Princess, GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT CHAIR AND JOIN THE PARTY" yelled Oliver, smirking straight at me. Then he jumped off the table, striding towards me, whilst Katie turned the music back on. "Care to dance?" Oliver asked, and even as you were shaking your head no, he pulled you up and dragged you to the space cleared as a dance floor.

"Oliver" you began in a warning tone. You didn't like dancing in public. It made self-conscious, and you didn't want to feel like people were laughing at you at the moment. But your words were silenced when he gently wrapped you in his arms as he had done on the night he asked you out. The music began and it didn't take a second for you to recognize the song from that night, it also didn't take a second to realize that you were the only couple dancing. _"Oliver and his plans" _you thought, as you began to enjoy this one dance. You still held some distrust for Oliver, but he was doing everything right.

* * *

****Fast Forward****

A week had passed since the party, and you felt so different from how you had felt before. Firstly you were never left alone, but it was more in a loving manner that people found a reason to remain by your side. Another thing, was the number of people who looked at you with friendship in their eyes. Even though Libby had told you once before that you were popular, you had never believed it until now. There were even a few first years who wore bandages around their wrists in the hope of becoming more like you. It was now the first week of February, and Valentines was 12 days away. You are all off to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a dance for 5th, 6th and 7th years, but this one was different than most, as you weren't allowed to bring a date. It was going to be a fancy dress masquerade. You had never actually been to a dance, preferring to just hide all the time. But the from the way everyone chattered about it, you were beginning to get a little excited.

"So, what you going as?" asked Angelina openly. You just rolled your eyes, she had been asking everyone what they were going as, and as you, Libby and Katie kept telling her, you didn't know yet.

"For the last Time Ange I don't know" Katie almost screamed, "I'll work that out when we get to the dress shop". Angelina looked shocked at Katie's out burst, and this just caused you all to break into giggles. The four of you all made your way to one of the dress stores off the main street, which Katie had told you all that not many people knew about so should be quite quiet. The moment you walked in the door, you were surrounded with brightness of all the colours and materials. The other three girls vanished off among the rows of dresses, giggling and squealing about all the pretty things. But you were left stood there, feeling quite lost. There was just so much to look at.

"Do you need some help dear?" said a kindly looking woman who worked there, "You look a little lost".

"Oh yes please" you replied, feeling very relieved for the offer help.

"So what are going to the ball as?" she asked, leading you over towards a mass of red.

"Oh I'm not sure" you murmured wishing you had actually thought of something.

"Well that's alright, would you like to hear what I think you should go as?" she asked, beginning to rummage through a rack of red dresses.

"Yes Please" you almost shouted, liking this woman more and more the more the knew her.

"Well with your beautiful hair, I think a medieval princess" she said, pulling out a very beautiful red corset dress, with a gold detailing on the top and long open sleeves with Gold detailing over them.

"Wow" you breathed stepping closer to it.

"You like it?" she asked, you just nodded in reply. "Well hold it while I find you some more" she said, handing you it and walking up the row a bit more. Again she pulled out a red dress. But this was a darker shade. It was looser, and had a circular open neck. The arms were closed, but had a loop to go over your middle finger. It had a gold ribbon around the waste, and more around the upper arms. The bottom was lighter with dark red detailing.

"Wow" you murmured again, causing the women to laugh. You took it, as she wandered on along some more rows. Once again it was a red dress she pulled out. This one similar to the first, except it was darker red like the 2nd one, with lighter red arm, and gold detailing on the shoulders. "Wow" you murmured once more.

"You really like these dresses don't you" the women said (From now on known as Mary). You nodded turning a little red. You walked on a bit more, and she pulled out several dresses similar to the ones you held in different colours, finally she stopped once more.

"This one is a little different to the style of the others" Mary said, pulling out a black dress. It was mainly grey in colour. It had high shoulders, was well fitted, and little silver beads sown onto the top. A black bit, crossed over the bust, and then formed a second skirt, a lot more flowing than the first and open at the front. The grey part of the dress had black detailing at the bottom, and the black part had grey. There was also had a grey opaque shall. You took it, amazed at all the beautiful dresses Mary had found for you. "So lets go and try on shall we" she said in a bright and cheerful voice, leading you to the changing rooms. When you got there you found the other three already trying on. While you all tried on your outfits you talked about who you hoped to dance with.

"Well there's not need to ask Ro who she wants" laughed Katie, causing Libby to start laughing also. Angelina just gave them both a warning glare, and turned to you.

"You know you really should forgive him A.J.* she said, indicating for you to spin around. "That's the one" she commented, looking very pleased at the dress you were now wearing.

"I can't" you said, looking at yourself in the mirror once more, agreeing with Angelina that this was the dress.

"That's nonsense and you know it" she said, shoving another dress into Katie's arms.

"I" you began, but faltered.

"You want to be won again, you want to feel like a princess, don't you" yelled Libby from her cubicle where she was changing into another gown. You just blushed.

"Well then, keep playing hard to get, but make sure he knows he still has a chance" said Katie, smiling at you.

You all had paid for your outfits and were walking along the main street when an Owl swooped down to you, dropping a small note in your hands.

"OMG whose writing to me?" you asked no one in particular. Opening the letter you saw beautiful green hand writing spreading out before you.

_Dearest Aurora, for months I have watched you at a distance, wishing to know you better, but being afraid of what you would think of me. I can no longer hide my feelings for you and watch from a distance. I need to know you better. Please, Please meet me outside the great hall at 7pm tonight. I shall wait for you. _

_Love, a besotted admirer _

You looked up at the other girls after you read this, feeling very surprised. Handing it to Katie, the other girls read it quickly and then squealed with delight.

"So" began Libby, almost bouncing with excitement, but was cut of by two loud shouts.

"Oye Aurora".

"Hey Princess".

All four of you span round to see the twins running towards you.

"A.J." they both almost screamed as they reached you, wrapping you in a hug.

"Just the Angel we were looking for" Fred said, grabbing your bags and carrying them for you, while George kissed Libby hello.

"What do you want?" you asked a bit sceptically.

"Just you" George said this time, grabbing your right arm, whilst Fred grabbed your left. "Don't worry you'll have her back in one piece" Fred yelled over his shoulder as they both dragged you off.

"So what is it you two want?" you asked once they had stopped dragging you along.

"We need your advice to pick out of costumes" Fred replied, smiling wickedly at you.

"You see we had this bet about Lee, and the loser has to dress as the female part of the pair" George continued.

"And you being so clever and beautiful we thought you'd be perfect to help us find the outfits" Fred finished. You looked at both of them, and then broke down in laughter. Trust them to come up with an idea like that.

"Cross-dressing?" you managed to gasp between laughter. They just grinned and nodded at you, holding you up all the time. Once you'd managed to calm down, you looked at both of them and said, "I'll help".

The three of you had great fun looking around the costume shops in Hogsmeade, and you even managed to get both of them to try on dresses. But there was one outfit which caused you to fall off your chair in laughter. This of course was the one they decided on, buying the male outfit as well. As you left the shop, you noticed the scarcity of Hogwarts students around you.

"Urm what time is it?" you asked, looking at the boys.

"6" they both replied, linking arms with you once more and escorting you back to the castle. You laughed nearly all the way back, with the little things they kept coming out with and their famous double act.

Dinner flew by, and you found yourself stood alone in front of the great hall. The girls had all offered to remain with you, but you had insisted on meeting this one admirer alone. His letter had been so sweet, you refused to believe that he would be a nasty person. As you stood there the last rays of the dying day fell across your face, causing you to close your eyes a little. It felt so peaceful just stood there, silence surrounding you. Well it was almost silent. Footsteps could be heard approaching you slowly. It sounded like the person was shy, which according to the letter he was. Slowly you fluttered your eyes open once more and directed your attention towards the person. Who you saw made you gasp. You couldn't believe that he, of all people, found you attractive and was afraid of what you would think of him.

"Hi" he muttered, looking at his feet uncertainly.

"Hey" you breathed back, still amazed about who is was.

"Thanks for coming" he continued, walking up to you and standing next to you, "I thought someone like you wouldn't have the time". You looked at him shocked. You could never understand why people said Someone like you when talking to you, it was like when they called you popular.

"I needed to know who thought so highly about me" you responded, taking in every detail of his perfect face. The sun light gently reflected off his brown hair which fell gracefully over his features.

"Are you happy with who you found?" he asked, glancing up a little, and meeting your eyes for a second, but turning away almost straight away.

"Of course I am" you replied calmly, smiling at his shyness around you.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, this time looking up and fixing his eyes on your own.

"Why wouldn't i?" you asked in return, giving him a sweet smile. His grey eyes seemed to dance the moment they heard the confirmation in your question.

"I just thought" he began, blushing slightly, "I mean your just so popular and perfect". Now it was your turn to blush.

"Look whose talking, Mr. Perfection himself" you giggled out, realising how jealous most of the female population and probably some of the male population would be of you right now.

"Thanks" he breathed, smiling sweetly at you.

"What for?".

"For saying that, i mean I've heard it before, but it seems more true when you say it". For the next few moments you just stared deeply into each others eyes. He seemed to take in every detail of you with just one look, whilst you sank into the deepness of his eyes.

"Urm, would you walk with me?" he asked finally, hope filling his voice. You nodded your acceptance to him, and he carefully linked hands with you, leading you along one of Hogwarts many corridors. You walked in silence, until finally you reached a solid wall. Detaching his hand from yours, he paced in front of it several times until and ornate door appeared.

"Ladies First" he said politely, holding the door open for you. Carefully you walked into the room, to see a beautiful sitting room. The walls were a warm cream colour, and the carpet was light blue. Near the centre of the room stood a very large, very messy seeming, Dark red sofa, and in front of it was a roaring fire place. Bookcases lined a few of the walls, and on the far side, opposite the door was a huge window, looking out on the grounds.

"Wow" you breathed, taking in your surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it" he said, walking in behind you and smiling at the look on your face.

"Cedric, it's beautiful" you breathed, turning to look at him finally.

"Not as beautiful as you" he breathed in response, causing you to blush slightly.

"I'm not beautiful" you muttered, looking at your feet. Gently he placed his hand under your chin and lifted your face so once again your eyes met.

"Some might not see it, but believe me, to me you are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" he breathed, his face very close to your, but not moving forward. In this he was a perfect gentleman not wanting to force you into anything you weren't happy with. So it was you who moved forward to his lips. You weren't sure why you did it, but when your lips met you felt a warmth you had longed for, for a long time. Your heart might of belonged to Oliver, but Cedric was so sweet and kind, that you felt drawn to him. The kiss was short and innocent. You both pulled away at the same moment, keeping your eyes locked.

"Would you like a seat?" he offered, taking your hand once more and leading you over to the huge sofa.

"Thanks" you said, sitting down gently and feeling Cedric sit next to you.

"I like to create this room to think in when life gets to much" he quietly informed you. Looking over at him, you could see a hidden sorrow within his eyes.

"I didn't think someone like you could have problems" you said in a light tone, trying to brighten him up. But instead a sorrowful frown covered his features.

"I didn't think someone like you could have problems!" he pointed out, lifting one of your arms and looking at your wrist, "I guess we're both wrong". You tried to smile, but you couldn't. Your mind was playing over what Cedric had just said, and you realised how selfish you must seem to him.

"I'm sorry" you muttered, tears beginning to fill your eyes. Glancing at you for just a moment, he pulled you gently to him.

"Shh, don't cry" he whispered in your ear, rocking you slightly. Just being this close to him calmed you a little, although you didn't feel worthy of his attention. "Chocolate?" he suddenly offered, allowing you to sit up once more and handing you a piece. It was Honey Dukes best, your favourite.

For the next hour you both sat talking about life. You felt more and more pulled to him as you discovered how similar you were. Although he had never been bullied, he had also never felt like he belonged. Whilst you talked you ate chocolate, enjoying each others company. Finally it was time to leave, and go your separate ways to your common rooms. Once you reached the stair case where you must split, you turned to each other, not sure what to say. Then in an instant you both knew how to say your farewells. You both stepped closer to each other and met the others lips half way. Once more the kiss was innocent and sweet, and lasted no more than a second. But it was enough.

"I hope to see you soon, oh and at the dance I'm going to be a Quiditch player, I hope we get to dance" he said, and then he was gone, walking swiftly down the stairs away from you. After a moment of watching his retreating back, you turned and made your way to the common room, a little smile playing on your lips. Once inside the common room you virtually bounced up to the dorm and fell on your bed reminiscing about the evening. Finally you fell asleep, smiling as you did so.

* * *

**Reviews equal love and everyone needs love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP or anything related (Well apart from the books, DVD's, knitting patterns.....Ok, you know what i mean!)**

* * *

The following week you saw Cedric several times, but he was usually surrounded by fan girls who didn't like the attention their God was paying you. It was miracle you hadn't ended up in the hospital wing. Although he had sent you several notes asking to meet you in certain places around the castle and grounds, he could never seem to give the fan girls a slip, since they saw you as a threat. Saying this you had managed to meet once in the Room of Requirements for a quite talk.

* * *

**Three hours to the dance**

"OMG I can't believe we're running late" squealed Katie as her and Libby rushed around the room like a mad thing, gathering up everything they would need to get ready. You just lay on your bed watching them, rolling your eyes every few seconds, so Angelina could see you.

"Calm down" said Angelina, as they rushed past her bed once more, "You know you will be ready on time, and you'll look great, so stop panicking". The look which Angelina received for this statement could of killed.

"OMG how can you be so calm?" asked Libby, looking like her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Yeah I mean we need more than 3 hours to even be worth a second glance next to the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts" Katie cried, glaring slightly at you this time, but you ignored her, because she was being silly.

"Your right" cried Angelina in a mock tone of horror, "what was I thinking?" She jumped up from her bed, as if she was about to grab her outfit and run into the bathroom, but then collapsed back on her bed. "Who cares?" she yawned lazily looking over at you and rolling her eyes. You just giggled.

* * *

**20 minutes to the dance**

You are stood in front of the full length mirror in your room, fusing with your hair, which Angelina had help but into tight ringlets, and attached a pointy medieval style red hat to it at a angle. From the top of the hat, came a long red vale, which joined with your hair as they both feel leisurely down your back. You had put on simple make up, enhancing your features in a way which looked natural and untainted. You looked beautiful, the red dress fitted your curves perfectly, and the long, loose sleeves hid your scars whilst adding to the medieval effect. You put on a pair of plain red, flat pumps on your feet, and took in your reflection once more. The pumps couldn't be seen, as the dress floated barely half a centimetre off the ground. The Gold bands around the sleeves which kept the sleeves attached to your arms, were just above your elbow, but were meant to be higher. You refused to push them up though, because that way your scars would be more noticeable.

"Come on girls" you called, being finally ready. You knew Libby was moaning about looking stupid and no one liking her outfit, and Angelina was trying to persuade her she looked nice. Katie was still fusing with her little addition to her outfit.

"Sorry" said Angelina walking through the door of the bathroom, "Those two are hopeless" You giggled and nodded your agreement.

"You look great Ange" you informed her. She was wearing a fitted dark beige top with showed her stomach, a wrap around leopard print skirt, and had put her hair up into tons of little braids with gold beads at the bottom of each. Around the top of her head she wore a gold head band, with what looked like Rubies and Sapphires in it. Her make up was brown and gold also.

"Thanks Hun, so do you." she said, taking in your whole outfit, "I know at least two gentlemen who will think your the most amazing looking girl in the world".

"Only two?" said Katie, walking out of the bathroom, "I think they all will". Katie is in a small, tight, strapless, lilac dress. It comes just past her bum, flicking out in points at the bottom. On her legs she has natural tights, with dark green vines painted on them. She was wearing pointy lilac shoes and matching wings. Her make up was shades of lilac and blue. "What do you think?" she said, twirling around.

"And you say the attention will be on me" was all you could manage.

"Thanks Ro" she said, giving you a gentle hug, so not to mess up your outfits.

"I still think I look like a freak" mutter Libby as she finally exited the bathroom, pouting at everyone. She was wearing a very long, black dress, which flared out when it touched the floor. She had dyed her hair black for the night, and braded little bits of it, putting green high lights in these pieces. On her head she wore a large, stereotypical witches hat, which bent at the top. Her make up was all black, and she had put false nails on, painting them Blood red and pointing them.

"I think George will be in heaven when he sees you," you said, amazed about how good all your friends looked, and suddenly feeling plain.

"Thanks, but I know you'll have the most attention" Libby replied, smiling sweetly at you, "The rest of us don't have the fragile porcelain doll look going". You just giggled and shook your head.

"Shall we go?" ask Angelina, walking towards the door.

"Your forgetting two things missy" cried Katie.

"What?" said Angelina, spinning around and looking at Katie surprised.

"Photos and Masks".

You all laughed at this, and grouped together as Katie put the camera on timer, and ran over to you. Once the picture was taken, you all picked up your masks putting them on gently, and head out of the dorm. Angelina's was a gold strip, with eye hole cut in, and brownie gold feathers along the edge. Katie's was a shot green and lilac leaf, which hooked around the bottom of her left ear, and then travelled across her face, ending just above her right ear. Libby had a black velvet simple mask, which went over her eyes and top of her nose. Finally yours hid your nose and mouth. It was a simple red vale, which hooked over the top of both your ears. You walked quickly down the staircase and out of the common room, heading to the great hall, laughing and joking all the way.

A lot of people were stood around in front of the Great Hall waiting for the doors to be opened and the dance to begin. You quickly looked at all the masked figures around you and noticed three watching you. One was dressed in a loose fitting dress shirt, and black fitted trousers, with a sword in the belt, and a big hat with a feather in it. He had his eyes hidden by a black ribbon with holes for the eyes. The next was wearing a suit of armour. The final guy, you recognized immediately as Cedric. He was in Chudley Cannon uniform, with a small eye mask in the same colour. You smiled warmly over at him, and waved slightly, causing several of the girls surrounding him to glare at you. He waved back, and quickly closed the distance between you. If you had been paying attention, you would of seen the other guy with the big hat send Cedric the horribleist of glares.

"You look amazing" he breathed, allowing his eyes to slowly travel up and down your body taking in every detail.

"Thanks" you replied, blushing slightly, although your mask hid it, "You don't look bad yourself". You smiled at him, staring deeply into his eyes, when suddenly the whole entrance hall burst into laughter. Slowly you turned to see what they were laughing at, and instantly remembered the twins bet.

There stood on the stair case were Zeus and Aphrodite. George had a white sheet draped over himself, with a gold rope around his waist and a silver lightning broach on his shoulder. He had stuck his hair up into every direction, and added a silver white beard. Beside him stood Fred, looking just as confident as his twin, even though he was wearing cream hot pants, and a matching bra top, which you knew had been stuffed with cotton wool. He also had gold bands twining around his upper arms, several pieces of theatre jewellery on and gold Roman sandals. He was wearing a blonde wig, in ringlets. Both were wearing large gold masks. Although you had seen them try it on before, you found this even funnier. You joined all your school mates in laughing at the twins. They gave everyone a little bow, and then walked quickly over to where you, the girls and Cedric stood.

Behind them walked Lee, not as noticeable as the twins, but defiantly someone to look at twice. He was in black plain jeans, with holes in the knees, and a plain white t-shirt with a badge on it. On his feet he had a pair of plain black trainers. Very casual. He was also wearing sun glasses as his mask.

"Urm Lee, this is meant to be fancy dress. You're meant to dress up" Said Katie, looking over her friends outfit, once she had managed to calm herself from the twins impressive choice.

"Arh but Katie, he is in costume" said Fred, looking at her seriously, although he was in full make-up. This just caused Katie to burst into a fresh wave of giggles.

"What are you meant to be?" asked Angelina, trying very hard to ignore Fred who was now fluttering his eye lashes and trying to flirt with Cedric.

"Read the Badge" Lee said proudly, pointing to his chest where the simple badge was. You all leant forward and then burst out into laughter. It read God.

"High Self esteem hey?" you finally got out once you had calmed a little.

"And why not?" he asked flashing you his famous smirk. You smiled back, glad to see him smiling once more, but suddenly his smirk faltered. You followed his gaze and saw Libby and George greeting each other in only a way they could. You felt sorry for Lee, and disgusted by Libby and George. It was bad enough they had to do such things in front of someone they knew had a crush on Libby, but they also had to do it in public! Yuk!!!.

"Coupleness, EWWWWW" you squealed loudly, causing Libby and George to separate, and everyone else to start laughing loudly.

"You've got yourself a lot of attention, and I don't just mean from the gentleman on your arm" hissed Katie in your ear, "By the way, who is that? I know it isn't Oliver". You turned to smile at her, tapping your nose.

"Now that my dear Kay is a secret" you purred, grinning madly at her. You had realized how much attention you were attracting just by glancing around the entrance hall once more. The knight and Zorro, were still watching you, but also several younger boys and a few your age you believed to be from Slytherin. You couldn't care less though. You had a cutie on your arm, and that was all that mattered. Suddenly the doors to the Great hall swung open, and everyone began to enter.

"I can't believe I actually get to enter a dance with the most beautiful girl in the school on my arm" Cedric whispered into your ear as you reached the door.

The site inside made you gasp. The house table had all been moved and now there were several little tables dotted around the edge of the room. There were floating hearts and flowers above the tables, and everything gave off a pink glow.

"This looks so tacky" you hissed to Cedric causing him to laugh lightly.

"Sure is" he whispered back, leading you over to a empty table. "Mi'lady" he said, pulling out a chair and allowing you to sit, "Would you like a drink?". You nodded to him, and he quickly took off towards the refreshment table, which was just below the teachers table, leaving you alone.

Glancing around the room, you tried to figure out who everyone was. Draco and Pansy were dressed as members of the magical royal family, mind you so were most of whom you assumed to be the Slytherin house. Sookie was dressed as a sexy nurse, and had several boys mulling around her. But you really couldn't tell who most people were. Continuing to glance around the hall you once again saw both of the gentlemen from the entrance hall, and once more they were staring at you.

"Hey Princess, mind if we join you?" said a voice behind you, making you spin slightly to see who had spoke. There stood Lee and Fred, both Grinning madly.

"Sure" you said, indicating the two seats on the other side of the table, "Cedric's just gone to get me a drink". Both boys took a seat.

"Those two need a muzzle, its getting disgusting" Fred said, tilting his head towards a table a few along where George and Libby were making out once more and Angelina and Katie looked like they were going to be sick. Lee just grumbled his agreement, staring at the table as if it was really interesting.

"Coupleness Ewww!" you muttered quietly so only the three of you could hear. This got a smile out of Lee.

"I second that" he hissed back, grinning like a mad man.

"So God, are you going to pull any of these lovely lonely ladies tonight?" you asked, glancing around the edge of the room, where several stood watching the dance. Lee followed your gaze, and stopped on one.

"I think I might" he muttered, climbing quickly out of his chair and walking swiftly across the room towards the girl.

"Oh, where's he going?" asked Cedric, placing a glass of punch in front of you, "Hope I didn't scare him away". Fred rolled his eyes at this, you knew that he didn't approve of you hanging around with Cedric as much as you did, but you didn't care. The three of you sat chatting for a bit, sipping on the drinks you had all got.

"Oh My, have you seen what that girl is wearing?" choked Cedric into his drink, his eyes popping out of his head. You and Fred turned to where Cedric was looking and saw a very pretty girl leaning against a wall in a tight leather white cat suit, with large white wings and a halo.

"Wow, how did she fit into that?" you gasped, amazed that someone could fit into something so tight and remain looking gorgeous.

"Hubba Hubba" muttered Fred, almost drooling over this mystery women.

"You like Freddy?" you cooed across the table, grinning widely.

"Hell Yeah" he cried loudly, making people around you turn and look.

"Well go get" you said, shooing him away from the table. You watch your friend in dray approach the angel. She looked up at him, and grinned at his appearance. Amazingly she actually accepted his offer to dance, and as she moved, you saw her dirty blonde coloured ringlets bounce.

"It looks like everyone is dancing except us" whispered Cedric, rest a hand lightly on your leg.

"Do you mind if I skip? I don't really fancy it" you muttered, blushing slightly.

"Of course, but do you mind if I go and ask the ballerina to dance?" he said, squeezing your hand and indicating a friendly looking girl, watching everyone dance from a nearby wall.

"Of course I don't, you go for it" you said enthusiastically even though you didn't want to be alone.

"Thanks, I'll be back I promise" he whispered, kissing you lightly on the cheek, as he got up and left. You watched everyone dancing from your position.

One dance turned into two, two into five, five into ten. You knew you had been forgotten a long time ago by your former table companions. You didn't mind though, they all seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Finally you decided you had had enough of sitting around in this warm crowded room, so got up to go for a walk. Noticing George and Libby sitting in the seats they had possessed all night, you walked over to them, telling them you were off for a walk.

"Ok Ro, Walk, right" muttered Libby, not even looking at you.

"Ok, see you guys later" you said, sure that they wouldn't even remember talking to you. You glanced around the hall once more, before heading out of the doors, into the cool night air.

Slowly you began to walk, just letting your legs carry you, thinking about everything which had happened since you came to Hogwarts. Even though you were alone, you had never felt happier in your life. You had friends, you had people who looked up to you, you had male attention, all this you had never felt before. The only thing you had lost was your quiditch, but you still played it from time to time, and it was worth the sacrifice for everything you had gained. Another reason you didn't mind losing quidditch was the fact that Oliver was usually practicing on the pitch when you wanted to play. As if your feet knew what you were thinking, you found yourself at the side of the Quidditch pitch, just beside the Gryffindor changing rooms. It looked so beautiful how the moon lit it up. The sandy ground of it glistened, looking almost wet. You remembered that evening a few months previous when Oliver had asked you out, and a tear slowly trickled down your face.

"Happy Valentines" you whispered to yourself, suddenly feeling very jealous of all your friends who were in the hall with someone they cared for. Even though this place held memories which were painful to you right now, you found it more romantic than the tackiness of the Great hall. A small smile crossed your face.

"Silenco" someone screamed behind you. As in slow motion you began to turn as the curse hit you. You didn't even get a look at your attacker as he picked you up, throwing your light body over his muscular shoulder, and walking towards the doors to the changing rooms.

He pushed violently against the wooden door, bursting into the changing rooms, and then spun around, locking the door. Once he had locked the door, he dropped you unceremoniously onto one of the benches. The moment you saw the face of your attacker fear filled your entire body. You tried to run away, but the moment you stood, he grabbed your arms pushing you forcefully into door of one of the lockers. Tears streamed down your face, and you tried to scream, but your voice was gone. Kicking and twisting around in his grasp, you tried to break free, but he was to strong for you, and your efforts didn't affect him. Strongly he forced his lower body into yours, trapping you between him and the locker. Once he was sure you couldn't escape, he released your wrists. Immediately you began to hit him and try to push him off, but by this point you were so scared, your strength was basically nothing. He just chuckled as he leant closer to you.

"I've been watching you" he hissed in your ear, a shiver travelling down your spine. If you thought you had been scared when this first happened, you had no idea how scared you would become. Terror was running through your veins, getting strong with every second you were stuck here alone with him. You tried to push him away as he leant closer to your ear. "I will have you, and no one can stop me" he hissed, and then attached his lips to your neck, just below your ear, marking you.

Whilst he sucked your skin, his hands had travelled to the top your dress, slipping the gold bands on your arms off, and grabbing the neck of it. You kept shaking your head and struggling trying to knock him off you, even for a moment, but no luck. After a few moments, he left your neck, leaving the spot he had been at tingling. You were beginning to feel light headed with fear, but you knew you were to scared to actually pass out. "Your dress is very pretty, but I think you would be prettier without it" he growled, looking down at the dress, grasping tighter around the neck band. Then in one swift movement, he ripped it, exposing your white bra and pale skin down to your waist. "Much better" he chuckled, placing one of his calloused hand onto of your breast and slipping it into your bra.

You had stopped struggling through shock of what was happening to you, and he took advantage of this. His lips caught yours roughly, biting your lower lip and then forcing his tongue in. You tried to move your head and break the kiss, but you was pushed to strongly against the locker and couldn't move. His hand which wasn't in your bra, moved slowly down your exposed skin and then under the fabric of the remaining dress, to you knickers, pulling off you slightly, to allow him to slip his hand further. He was in your knickers. You began to put all your strength into struggling away from him. You couldn't let him do this.

**BANG. **

Something hit the door to the changing rooms. This noise made the attacker pull back slightly, breaking the kiss. With the new amount of freedom this had allowed you, you began twisting and hitting him once more.

**BANG. **

The door was hit once more. He was losing his temper and you could see it in his eyes, but this didn't scare you like it would of at any other time, you just had to get away.

"Aloamora" screamed a voice from the other side of the door. It exploded open, and someone rushed in, punching your attacker, so he fell off you and you were released from the nightmare. Slowly you sank to the floor in hysteric silent sobs. "How dare you" the new comer growled "I warned you Flint". The new comer was beating the hell out of Flint who now lay on the floor, weakly trying to fight back.

"She's not yours Wood, I made sure of that" Flint growled through the blood pouring down his face. This was all Oliver could take, and punched him very hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Once he was sure Flint was out for the count, he rushed over to you, gathering you up in his arms, bridal style.

You threw you arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder as he carried you up to the common room, holding the top of your dress up so if you passed anyone they wouldn't see anything. You reached the common room, and he carried you straight up to his dorm, placing you lightly on his bed and then rummaging through his trunk. You wiped your eyes, clearing your sight slightly, although tears were still pouring from your eyes. Oliver stood up, holding something in his arms and then walked over to you, sitting beside you.

"Here" he said, pulling a warm jumper over your head, and helping you put it on.

"Thanks" you tried to say, but your voice was still gone. Oliver seemed to realize why you were so silent suddenly and picked up his wand.

"Incarto Finite" he muttered, removing the silencing spell.

"OMG thank you Oliver" you exclaimed, throwing your arms around him once more. Carefully he wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer. You felt so warm and safe in his embrace, and you knew what you had been missing. Slowly you pulled back a little, meeting his eyes. They were red and puffy showing he had been crying.

"You've been crying" you muttered, tilting your head a little.

"I was so worried" he whispered, leaning his head against yours, "I don't know what I would do if you had been hurt". You smiled sweetly at him. Your hero, your keeper, the only man you had ever loved. "I'm sorry" Oliver whispered.

"For what?" you asked, but for what you quickly discovered. Oliver leant forward closing the distance and his lips brushed against yours. It was such a short kiss, but it left you breathless. He pulled back, looking guilty, but now you knew what you wanted you weren't going to let it go. You pulled him back to your lips, kissing him like you had always wanted to but never realized you had until that moment. After a few minutes you broke apart.

"Happy Valentines" you whispered, kissing him on the nose.

"Princess?" he questioned, gazing into your eyes, hopeful.

"Yes Oliver" you breathed, smiling at him. That was all it took. He leant forward capturing your lips and pulling you lovingly onto his lap. You spent the next few hours just kissing and hugging. All thought of Flint leaving your mind and instead being filled with the knowledge that you could of lost all of this thanks to your stubborn behaviour. "I love you," you whispered as you both pulled away from another kiss.

"I love you too" he whispered back, kissing a line along your jaw line to your mouth.

You had begun to fall asleep in Oliver's embrace as the dance ended and everyone returned to their dormitories. You could distantly hear the twins voices crying that there was going to be an after party and for everyone to stay downstairs. Oliver carefully moved you, reaching over to the curtains around his bed and closing them, just before the door burst open and the twins entered. Pulling you closer to him, he draped the covers over you, and snuggled his head into the back of your neck.

"I missed you" he whispered, lightly kissing the back of your neck, before snuggling deeper into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The first rays of morning shone through the edge of the curtains surrounding the bed, hitting your face. You tried to roll over to escape this intrusion to your sleep, but found yourself held in place. Remembering the night before you began to shift your weight trying to disturb Oliver enough that his grip would loosen so you could roll over.

"Stop it" he grumbled sleepily.

"Let me move" you hissed, kicking your leg back into his.

"No, your fine right there" he muttered once more, tightening his grip around you.

"Olli, the light's in my eyes" you hissed, kicking him again.

"Oh" he muttered, finally loosening his grip enough so you could roll over in his grip. You didn't expect Oliver's actions the moment you were facing him. His lips locked on yours and his hands roamed over your back, pulling you even closer to him. "Good morning" he muttered, once he pulled away, keeping his eyes closed and resting his head against your forehead and began to breath deeply again.

"Come on Oliver, Quiditch practice" called one of the twins through the curtains. Oliver didn't seem to even stir to this. He just kept a strong hold on you and breathing deeply.

"Come on Fred you know that won't do it" yelled George from across the room. Knowing that you were about to be discovered, you kicked Oliver lightly, hoping to wake him. It didn't. You kicked him harder, but still no luck. There was only one thing for it. Roughly you pushed your lips against his, kissing him passionately. His eyes flew open, and the moment he did you pulled away. He opened his mouth to protest when George said something else. "Got to wake him, open the curtains and I'll throw this on him". Suddenly he realized why you had woken him, and pulled you even closer to him, covering you with the covers.

"Don't you dare" you growled loudly so the twins could hear him.

"But what about practice" one yelled.

"It's cancelled, I'm too tired" he yelled back, getting gasps from the twins.

"First he misses most of the dance and now he cancels quiditch. He needs A.J. back" mutter one of them to the other.

"Or he's been abducted by aliens and that's his evil clone" said the other, laughing slightly. You lay silently in Oliver's arms as you heard the twins moving around the dorm, and then the door opened and they both left.

"You cancelled quiditch?" you exclaimed meeting his eyes.

"Yes, now where were we?" he asked, looking down into your eyes and then moving his face to yours. You kissed passionately, and when he gently ran his tongue along your lips you allowed him in, exploring his mouth lovingly once more. Finally when you pulled away from each other you just stared into each others eyes, not wanting the moment to end. "Can you be the first thing i see every morning?" Oliver asked, a cheeky grin beginning to play on his lips.

"Maybe when we finish school" you replied, leaning in again and stealing a short kiss.

"I'll hold you to that" was all he said, placing his head in the hollow at the bottom of your neck. He slowly began to kiss a line up your neck, but suddenly pulled away.

"What?" you asked, surprised by his sudden stop.

"He did that, didn't he," he muttered, slowly running his fingers over a spot on your neck. The memory of Flints mouth on that exact spot came back to you in a flash, and you shuddered as your eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry, it's all right" Oliver soothed, pulling you into one of his loving hugs which you couldn't get enough of. The tears streaked down your face as you tried to block out the memories of the previous night. It was no use, the flood gates had opened. "Shh" Oliver soothed again, rubbing your back gently, "I will never let him hurt you". You tried to smile into his neck. You couldn't deny you felt safe in his arms, but the memories were to much, you had to cry. Suddenly you felt Oliver's lips on your neck, over the mark Flint had left. He was so gentle as he cleansed your skin of that evil boy, and placed a love bite over the unwanted one. After a few minutes he released his mouth from your neck, and moved back to gaze into your eyes. "Now your mine, not his" he growled in a possessive manner, "And i don't intend to ever let you go again". With this said, he pulled you into him, and kissed you lustfully, soothing away all fears which had been filling your head only moments before.

* * *

**Reviews equal love and everyone needs love!**


End file.
